Aventuras SAO
by JISG 41947
Summary: Un día cualquiera en ALO, un gremio grande le pide a Kirito que lo acompañan en una misión, sin embargo, estos resultan ser traidores, pero gracias a ellos pudieron reunirse con antiguos amigos y amores que habían perdido hace mucho y hace un poco, ahora, con ellas en su grupo, Kirito se entera de otra sorpresa por parte de las chicas que conoce: Ellas están enamoradas de él PAUSA
1. Chapter 1

Después de que todos los eventos de SAO, ALO y GGO y todos con respecto a Konno Yuuki, Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Sinon, Yui, Agil, Silica y Lizbeth se reunieron en la casa de Kirito y Asuna para convivir en paz y hablar sobre las cosas de la escuela, entre otras cosas, más tarde, iban a cazar algún animal o iban a conseguir algún buen artículo para Kirito o algún otro miembro de su pequeño grupo amistoso. De repente a Yui se le activa su sensor de jugadores. Kirito y Asuna se asustan, preguntándose que le pasaba a Yui:

"Yui, ¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunta muy preocupado Kirito.

"Detecto varios jugadores" Contestó Yui

"¿Donde?" Preguntó Asuna

"Afuera de la casa" Contestó Yui

Kirito, Klein y Agil se dispusieron en salir, pero Kirito era sujetado por Yui, mientras ella decía "no vayas, papá", él con confianza dijo "no pasará nada Yui-chan, recuerda que papá sabe tratar con gente amenazante", Yui sonrió a su papá y Kirito salió junto con sus dos amigos. Mientras salían Klein Comentaba y se quejaba de porqué a él sí le preocupan más que a nosotros. Agil lo trataba de consolar diciendo que no se podía evitar, Yui lo quiere mucho, ya que él además de adoptarla como hija, la salvó de ser eliminada.

Al salir vio a un gran grupo de ninjas, espadachines con el mismo estilo que Kirito, a 3 con doble espada de gran hoja, vestidos con una camiseta negra, y botas, junto con vendas que tenía en los brazos y guantes de agarre; 2 con látigos de agarre y ataque, y 3 con bo, que tenían el mismo estilo que Kirito; 4 ninjas que tenían dos katanas y sus sai, junto con las armas arrojadizas (de las que utilizan todos los ninjas); y el líder que traía un gran kit de una espada y dos estoques en la espalda, junto con dos sai guardadas en su cinturón. Su líder era llamado Sahashi Saito, y su grupo era llamado, el Clan del Ataque Negro. El Líder Habló: "Somos del Clan del Ataque Negro, quién vive en esta casa, salga, tenemos una misión en la que requerimos de sus habilidades. El Clan vio a Kirito y todos se hincaron dándole honor, ya que sabían que él salvó a todos una vez que pudo acabar SAO.

"Tenemos el honor de pedirle a usted: Kirito, de ayudarnos en la misión "La Batalla Milenaria", ¿Podrá Aceptarla?" dijo el Líder hacia Kirito, mientras la pantalla de "Quest" aparecía en frente de él, preguntó

"¿De qué trata la misión?"

Lo que Saito contestó: "Trata de combatir a cientos y cientos de espadachines para luego enfrentarse a los tres hermanos Gigantes, una emocionante batalla".

"Ciertamente, pero, ¿Porqué la quieren hacer conmigo?" Preguntó Kirito.

"Sería un gran honor para mi gran clan hacer esta misión con usted, ya que tú eres un gran héroe", dijo con admiración el Líder

"Pues, aceptaré, le diré a los demás", dijo Kirito, al dirigirse a la cabaña, con sus amigos.

"Nos veremos aquí" Comentó el Líder, y todos se fueron, soltando bombas de humo.

Kirito, Klein y Agil volvieron a entrar a la cabaña, donde todas los estaban viendo fijamente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Asuna

"Parece que nosotros tres iremos con unas personas a una misión, con las personas que estaban afuera de la cabaña" Contestó Kirito.

"Suena bien, pero, podríamos entrar" Preguntó Lizbeth

"Estaría bien, entre más mejor" contestó.

Al siguiente día, todos se reunieron para ir a la misión. Kirito y su "Party" estaban esperando fuera de la cabaña que habían comprado Kirito y Asuna para tener un lugar donde "Vivir" con su querida hija virtual Yui. "Como tardan"-expresa Lizbeth. "Ciertamente"-les dice Kirito. Pasó un rato y vieron a todo el grupo de espadachines y ninjas que estaban listos para ir a la aventura que les aguardaba. Empezaron el Rumbo hacia la misión.

Durante el recorrido, Kirito andaba junto al Líder. "¿Cómo te llamas?"-le pregunta Kirito al líder. "Me llamo Saito"-le responde. "¿Has estado en SAO?"-pregunta Kirito.

-"no, recién he hecho este Avatar junto con mi equipo, pero nos enteramos con esta misión recientemente y por casualidad nos encontramos con su cabaña, aunque oímos varios rumores de que usted, Kirito, había salvado a los que estaban en SAO, por lo que le pedimos que luchara a nuestro lado como una muestra de admiración hacia usted"-le explica Lars a Kirito. De pronto Kirito sintió que lo observaban desde atrás, resultando ser unas miradas penetrantes por parte de Asuna, Suguha, Lizbeth, Sinon, Silica y su hija Yui. Prontamente sintió unos escalofríos, resultado por las miradas. "Yare, yare, es difícil ser popular entre las chicas"-dice Klein que se acerca a lado de Kirito. Klein recibe un "Golpe cómico" por parte de Kirito, ya que él sabía el por qué las chicas lo miraban penetradamente y le dio vergüenza.

Llegaron al punto de la misión. De pronto Yui ve que todos los miembros del Gremio "Clan del ataque negro" empiezan a rodear a todo el grupo de Kirito. "¡¿Qué están haciendo?!"-pregunta Kirito, empezando a sospechar.

-"Eres tan ingenuo"-dice Saito-"¿Crees que porque salvaste a todos los que estuvieron en SAO y porque detuviste un asesinato en serie te admiraríamos?"

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-pregunta desconcertado y molesto Kirito.

-"¿No te suena un tal Ataúd Risueño?"-pregunta el líder, provocando que Kirito colapsar a a gritos debido a que le llegaban recuerdos de ese día. "¡Kirito-kun/Papá!"-expresaron las chicas al verlo sufrir. "¡Kirito!"-Exclamaron Klein y Agil al ver que su mejor amigo estuviera colapsando-"¡Maldito!"-exclama Asuna-"¿Cómo te atreves a recordarle ese montón de atrocidades?".

Klein se dejó llevar por la Ira y empezó a correr hacia Saito con tal de atacarlo. Al tenerlo cerca aun corriendo desenvainó su espada para encestarle un golpe. Saito no se quedó atrás. Al punto de que Klein iba a atacarlo, sacó su espada para desviar el ataque, que una vez desviado le dio una patada para quitárselo de encima. "¡Klein!"-exclamó Kirito al ver a su amigo herido-"¡Maldito!"-le volvió exclamar hacia Saito. Kirito empezó a sentir una ira que hasta con un aura se le podría notar. Desenvainó sus dos espadas y empezó a atacar al líder del gremio, a la vez que el mismo líder despreocupadamente y con confianza empezaba a defenderse de los ataques de su oponentes. Dos de los subordinados se dispusieron a atacar a Kirito, pero Asuna y Suguha/Leafa se les interpusieron en su camino. Empezaron a luchar contra ellas también. Después de eso, todos empezaron a luchar contra los demás miembros del gremio enemigo.

Lejos de ahí, un espadachín que tenía a la mano una Katana con su vaina, con cabello color negro y ojos rojos, con su túnica negra con bordes rojos y un tribal de color plateado bordado en la espalda, con unas botas ninja y guantes negros, junto con otros dos espadachines de cabello castaño pero con ojos color dorado vestidos con intención de ninja, con sus caras tapadas a excepción de los ojos, que utilizaban una naginata cada uno, y por último, una mujer con cabello corto color azul marino y ojos azul claro que traía una lanza con implemento de hacha, observando la batalla desde lejos.

-"¿Los ayudamos?"-dijo el de la katana.

-"Esperaremos"-dijo la mujer con cabello corto color azul marino.

Regresando a la pequeña batalla, Agil, Silica, Lizbeth y Klein, que se había recuperado del golpe de Saito, se dispusieron a luchar contra los otros subordinados, mientras que Asuna, Suguha ayudaban a Kirito contra los dos subordinados que intentaban atacarlo mientras él se concentraba en atacar a Saito.

Desde lo lejos, la mujer de cabello corto sintió la presencia de alguien que había tomado su corazón hace mucho tiempo. "¡Kirito!"-exclamó la mujer. "¿Sachi?"-le llama el hombre de ojos rojos. "¡Ahora Ryu!"-ordenó Sachi dando la señal para ir a ayudar al grupo de Kirito. Antes de eso, se cubrió la cara. Ella, Ryu (El espadachín con cabello negro y ojos rojos que traía una katana) y sus dos subordinados, que se llamaban Hayate y Hayato, empezaron a correr a velocidad hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la batalla.

Regresando a la batalla, Kirito estaba cansándose de estar combatiendo contra Saito, que luchaba con sus sai. Kirito, llegando a sus límites cayó al suelo de espaldas, soltando sus espadas debido a su cansancio. Intentaba levantarse, pero lo impedía Saito. El líder del gremio "Ataque negro" guardó sus sai y sacó su espada, apuntándola en la garganta de Kirito. El Espadachín negro (Entiéndase, Kirito), determinado de que le llegaría la hora, cerró los ojos. Saito preparó su ataque, pero antes de que pudiera darle el golpe final, recibió una patada directa en el pecho por parte de Ryu: el espadachín de ojos rojos, que brillaban debido a que entró a su modo de combate. Esa patada que le dio lo mandó a volar a unos 3 metros. Sachi ayudó a Kirito a levantarse. Los dos ninjas: Hayate y Hayato destruyeron a los que estaban combatiendo contra el grupo de Kirito. Todo el grupo quedó conmocionado/sorprendido de verlos. "Saito, veo que no has cambiado nada"-dijo Ryu enmascarado. "Vaya, pero si es Ryu"-le responde. "Sí, sigo perfeccionando mi arte de la katana, para partirte la cara"-le dice Ryu. "¡No te servirá de nada!"-dijo Saito furioso, desenvainando su espada que traía en la espalda y corriendo hacia la dirección de Ryu para atacarlo. Ryu también desenvainó su Katana, soltando la vaina y poniéndose en guardia (su vaina desaparece pero se queda almacenado). Chocan las espadas, empezando su lucha.

Mientras, Sachi, mostrándose desconocida, miró a Kirito, a la vez que él ya levantado vio a Sachi directamente a los ojos, sospechando de ella-"¿Será...?"-ese pensamiento le llegaba, a la vez que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. "No, no puede ser, ella está muerta"-volvía a pensar. Sachi empezó a desenmascarar su cara frente a Kirito, que su cara estaba más impactada al ver la cara de Sachi. Lágrimas gruesas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Kirito. Abrazó a Sachi con todas sus fuerzas con lágrimas de alivio. Sachi le sonrió, ya que sabía que él se había preocupado tanto de ella, y como estaba contenta de ver que su amado seguía vivo y que se alegraba mucho de verla viva. "¿No eres un fantasma cierto? ¿No eres un fantasma cierto?"-le repetía mucho a Sachi, que se reía levemente con mucha alegría al verlo así. "No, estoy viva"-le dijo para tranquilizarlo. "P...pero, ¿Cómo?"-se preguntaba con mucha intriga Kirito hacia Sachi. "Yo te lo puedo explicar bien"-dijo Ryu, que seguía luchando contra Saito. "Ya veo"-dijo Kirito, limpiándose las lágrimas y separándose de Sachi. De pronto sintió varias miradas que eran cien veces más penetrantes que le ocasionaron unos grandes escalofríos. Después voltearon a ver la lucha entre Ryu y Saito, que se volvía una batalla muy intensa entre ellos.

Durante la batalla, ambos luchaban como nunca antes habían luchado. Ryu defendía y contratacaba con gran rapidez, encestándole varios cortes en el cuerpo de su contrincante. Saito cada vez estaba más frustrado, ya que, a pesar de no poder atacar y que esos ataques llegaran a herirlo. Chocaron espadas y Ryu aventó a Saito a unos cuantos metros de él. Furioso, volvió a correr hacia su contrincante para atacarlo y otra vez se puso en guardia, listo para defender y contraatacar. Volvieron a chocar espadas y por segunda vez lo volvió a aventar. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"-le pregunta engreídamente Ryu mientras ve a Saito que le faltaba aire. Se recupera. "¡No he acabado contigo!"-exclama furioso, que por tercera vez vuelve a correr hacia él para atacarlo. "Esto me está enfadando"-piensa Ryu y empieza a correr hacia él también, dejando su katana clavada en el suelo y le encesta una patada voladora directo en el pecho. Tomando impulso de esa patada saltó y dio una marometa para atrás, cayendo épicamente. Se levantó y sacó un pequeño bastón que rápidamente se convirtió en un bo. Empezó a girarlo a gran velocidad, preparando su siguiente movimiento. Saito, que había sido mandado otra vez a tres metros de él a causa de la patada, se puso más furioso y como vio que su espada había sido destruida, sacó su dos estoques y corrió hacia su oponente para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas y su gran rapidez. Ryu vio que se había puesto serio el asunto, por lo que empezó también a correr hacia él. Llegaron a su distancia y empezaron a atacar y a contraatacar entre sí, dándose ataques con mucha rapidez, Sin embargo, Ryu concentró su defensa con su bo, mientras se concentraba en atacar con patadas y entre ellas, ataques con el bo. Saito estaba perdiendo, a pesar de que se defendía contra los ataques con el bo de su oponente, no contaba cómo defenderse de las patadas con sus espadas. Cada patada que daba lo iba debilitando más y más. Al final se debilitó y cayó al suelo arrodillado, estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir luchando. "Me rindo"-dijo Saito. "Bien"-le respondió Ryu-"Ahora, ¡Dime lo que sabes acerca de Ataúd Risueño!"-le ordena Ryu firmemente. Todos empiezan a acercarse a escucharlo. "Bien"-dijo-"les explicaré". Empieza a explicar:

"Los miembros de Ataúd Risueño andan en las andadas de nuevo, ¿Se acuerdan de Death gun? Él es el líder"-al oír de Death gun, Sinon empieza a recordar a Shinkawa Kyouji, quien intentó violarla en el mundo real-"Shinkawa Kyouji está de nuevo haciéndolas de las suyas"-pensó Sinon, empezando a enojarse. "Sí, él, junto con su hermano, lograron fugarse de donde estaban cautivos y han vuelto a sus andadas de hacer esas maldades"-continuó explicando Saito-"pero ellos no están solos, yo estoy con ellos, junto con mi grupo, estamos reuniendo más gente para poder crear un caos y demostrarle al mundo de lo que podemos ser capaces para conseguir lo que queremos"-termina de explicar con una risa malvada. Ryu, al no soportar su risa, lo levantó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, logrando noquearlo. "Diantres, ya me estaba cansando de oír su voz y de verle la cara de maldito"-expresa Ryu enojado. "Bien, ahora que tenemos la información, podemos relajarnos"-dijo Hayate al acercarse a lado de su verdadero líder (Sachi era una líder con motivos de encontrar a Kirito, por lo que no era totalmente Líder). Todos suspiraron. Prontamente se produjo un silencio que incomodó a todos. Kirito se acordó que aun le debían la explicación de cómo Sachi pudo sobrevivir, por lo que aprovechó ese silencio para hablar-"Ryu"-le llamó. "¿Sí?"-le contesta. "¿Me podrías explicar cómo es que Sachi está presente?"-le pregunta. "Así que, a pesar de que pone feliz de ver a Sachi viva quieres la explicación"-comenta. "¡Es obvio que Kirito-kun quiere tener una explicación, si ella estuvo en su corazón todo este tiempo, a pesar de que se casó con Asuna y hasta tienen hija y toda la cosa!"-le exclama Hayato. Ryu se echa a reír. "¿Y éste es nuestro líder?"-expresa Hayate con una cara de decepción-"Vale, vale, les explicaré todo, pero tiene que ser en un lugar privado"-le dice Ryu a Kirito. "De acuerdo, iremos a la cabaña para que nos expliquen a detalle"-mencionó con determinación. En eso, Ryu se acerca al oído de Sachi susurrándole-"Esta es tu oportunidad, agarra tu presa del brazo y no lo dejes escapar"-empujándola hacia dirección de Kirito. De pura suerte Sachi agarró el brazo de Kirito como si de una pareja se tratase. Asuna, Suguha, Sinon y Yui se pusieron rojas de celos y le lanzaron la mirada penetrante por tercera vez a Kirito. Esas miradas que nuestro Espadachín negro recibió eran como flechas atravesando su corazón, haciéndole un vuelco y poniéndolo nervioso. Ryu, Hayate y Hayato le lanzaron una mirada picarona a Sachi por atrás, poniéndola nerviosa. Sin embargo Yui no le importó, ya que su papá sería su papá, y tampoco le importaba que Sachi fuera su nueva mamá y como la veía más y más, le vio más parecido a ser hija de Kirito y Sachi que de Asuna y el mismo. Asuna cada vez se ponía más celosa, al igual que Sinon, ya que ésta le gustaba Kirito en secreto, secreto que reveló al ir a la misión de encontrar la espada Excalibur. Su amorío por él era debido a que él la salvó de casi ser víctima de violación o de asesinato por Shinakawa Kyouji. Kirito y Sachi se ponían más nerviosos por las miradas que le lanzaban a la pareja. Asuna la pensó y decidió agarrar a Kirito del otro brazo-"no me importa ser la segunda"-dijo Asuna. "¡Genial!"-exclamó Yui volando hacia la cabeza de su "Papá" en su forma Pixie. Sinon, Suguha pensando-"Me han ganado"-designadas, aunque Suguha seguía pensando en él como su "Onii-chan"-decidió mantener su papel como hermana/prima de él. Por otra parte, Sinon se puso celosa de que ambas tuvieran agarrado a Kirito de los brazos. "¡Kirito!"-le gritó, dándole un susto. "¿M-m-mande?"-le contesta. De pronto ella cambia su postura firme a una tímida chica colegiala enamorada-"¿M-m-me p-p-podrías t-t-tomar c-c-como t-t-tu e-e-esposa?"-le pregunta en su modo moe. Todos los presentes se sorprenden al ver a Sinon actuando de esa manera hacia Kirito, en especial Asuna, Yui, Suguha, Sachi, que estaban más impactadas. "N-no me importaría ser también la esposa de Kirito"-dijo con timidez Sachi. El pobre de Kirito esta más impactado, la información que le llegaba de un momento a otro le caían como piedras pesadas encima de él y cada vez eran más impactantes-"¡¿P-p-pero qu...qué les pasa a estas chicas?!"-Gritaba para sus adentros. Yui emocionada-"Otra mamá"-dijo emocionada, a pesar de no verle ningún parecido a ella, no le importó tener una tercera mamá en la línea. "¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Esto es tener buena suerte o mala suerte?"-pensamientos que le llegaban a nuestro protagonista Kirito, ganándose unas miradas picaronas por parte de sus dos mejores amigos Klein y Agil, y otras de sus nuevos amigos Ryu, Hayate y Hayato. Llegaron a la cabaña y cada quien se fue a su rumbo: Agil, Klein se desconectaron, Lizbeth y Silica se recostaron en unas mecedoras. Por último Kirito y sus tres Novias, y Leafa, junto con Ryu, Hayate y Hayato entraron a la cabaña. Ahí le soltó la sopa:

-"Bien, Ryu, quiero respuestas"-dijo Kirito con toda la seriedad.

-"Vale, aquí está la respuesta"-le dice Ryu dando a empezar la explicación-"Antes de que Sachi entrara en SAO, yo había comprado el Nerve Gear para investigarlo, ya que no tenía mucha confianza en él, descubrí que el casco podría emitir microondas que podrían matar a una persona, y como era muy amigo de Sachi, supe que ella iba a entrar en SAO, pero cuando quise advertirle ya era demasiado tarde, ella había entrado en esa pesadilla. Entonces, como yo era un experto en el hackeo y en la inhibición, empecé a hackear el Nerve Gear instalándole un pequeño inhibidor que evitaba que friera su cerebro aun si su vida en SAO llegara a cero, así salvando a Sachi"-terminó de explicar.

-"Bueno, eso explica por qué no murió, te lo agradezco con todo corazón"-dijo muy alegre Kirito.

-"De nada"-dijo Ryu-"Era mi amiga y no quería que muriera. Cuando despertó empezó a decir Kirito, Kirito"-volvió a hablar, haciendo que sus últimas palabras pusieran roja de la vergüenza a Sachi. Él se echó a reír mientras le decía-"Ella no paraba de mencionarte"-finalmentes se puso serio-"bueno, ahora sé del tipo del que mi mejor amiga se enamoró, eres un buen tipo y un héroe Kirito, todo lo que me ha dicho Sachi era verdad, me alegro que se enamorara de ti y no de un idiota. Cuídala Bien".

-"Gracias Ryu"

-"Ah, por cierto, también te investigué y tal como vi en tus características, era verdad que no te unías a un gremio desde que creíste a Sachi muerta, ahora que está a tu lado, estaré tranquilo... Cuídala bien, la dejo en tus manos"-dijo por último.

-"No te defraudaré"-dijo Kirito.

-"Ah, por cierto, Asuna, tengo una sorpresa para ti también"-le dijo Ryu a Asuna.

-"¿Eh, para mí?"-pregunta de sorpresa Asuna.

-"¿Te acuerdas de Yuuki Konno y de Aiko Konno?"-le pregunta.

-"Sí, me acuerdo"-le responde Asuna-"¿Por qué?".

Ryu desplegó un pequeño comunicador en su oreja-"Es hora de tu aparición"-le dijo por comunicador. De pronto la líder de los Caballeros Durmientes: Yuuki Konno apareció a lado de Ryu. Asuna, sorprendida y alegrada por la aparición de Yuuki en la cabaña. "¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"-preguntas se le formaban mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-"Supe que ella estaría con una enfermedad terminal, según el doctor, pero no, la curé con un objeto tecnológico súper-avanzado, a la vez que le inyecté un suero capaz de rehidratarla y fortalecerla lo suficiente, poco después de eso, le inyecté un antiviral que aceleraba la reproducción de células sanas, mientras los Nanomites destruían las células irradiadas con el virus, matando ese virus por completo, su cuerpo poco a poco empezó a curarse hasta ahora"-terminó de explicar

-"Pero, ¿Cómo le hiciste para hacer todo eso y reunirlo todo? ha de haberte costado mucha lana para hacer todo ese tipo de investigaciones"-dijo Kirito.

-"Yo pertenezco a una organización que me contrató desde pequeño, ya que traía un gran intelectual para entender todo tipo de cosas, ahora, con 17 años pude llegar a todos estos resultados, además de saber artes marciales y otros detalles menores, pensé en eso como una cura contra el SIDA, además de poder revitalizar también a su hermana mayor, ella estuvo en Crío-génesis. Como el SIDA solo afecta a los seres vivos, también puede ser aniquilado con aparatos, porque ellos no se pueden..."-dijo de más.

-"¿Hermana mayor?"-Pregunta Asuna interrumpiéndole.

-"Sí"-dijo Ryu. De repente Konno Aiko aparece a lado de Ryu como Yuuki. "¡Hola!"-dijo mostrando los dedos "V" y dándoles un abrazo a Asuna y a su hermana. "¡Onee-chan!"-exclama Yuuki-"¡Sí, ella es onee-chan!".

Mientras ellas seguían acariñadas entre ellas, tanto que soltó a Kirito y cuyo brazo que traía agarrado Asuna fue ocupado por Sinon, Ryu seguía explicando-"como decía, como los nanomites no están vivos, no pueden contraer esas enfermedades, las programamos para que pudieran eliminar esas células dañadas y las que traían el virus, a la vez que desintoxicaban todo el cuerpo y la sangre del virus, esa es la historia de cómo ellas pudieron sobrevivir"-terminó Ryu su explicación.

-"Dijiste...Programamos"-comentó Kirito, notando ese detalle. De pronto, otro aparece con el mismo atuendo y con dos espadas y un par de sai. "Hola chicos"-le dice el otro hombre, poco después se presenta: "Soy Iván, vine de México a Japón, junto con otro de España (Aparece otro hombre)". "Hola, soy Juan Rivas, de España, también vine junto con Iván"-dice el segundo hombre que entra (traía también el mismo atuendo y las armas que Ryu).

-"¿Ustedes dos ayudaron a Ryu a salvar a Yuuki y a Aiko?"-pregunta con asombro Kirito.

-"Sí, también trabajamos con él y tenemos la misma edad"-le responde Iván.

-"Y ¿También utilizan el mismo avatar?"-le vuelve a preguntar Kirito.

-"¡No!"-Exclama Juan-"Como verás, el de Iván tiene ojos de color dorado tirando a miel, los de Ryu son rojos a rojos y los míos son color Azul, verde a rojo. Si te preguntas porqué los tres sí utilizamos el rojo es porque los tres nos gusta tener los ojos rojos cuando entramos en combate, pero Ryu le gusta tenerlos color rojo todo el tiempo"-le termina de explicar.

-"Oh, ahora veo la diferencia"-le dice Kirito.

-"Sí, por supuesto ves la diferencia". Todos rieron.

-"Bueno, ahora que sé que Sachi está viva, estoy completo, por lo que te agradezco mucho, Ryu, y a ustedes dos"-Dice Kirito.

-"Bueno, las cosas se acaban de hacer interesantes en este lugar"-dice Ryu, mientras que él y sus dos amigos le lanzan una cara de "Picarón" a Kirito, ya que veían a Sachi y a Sinon agarrándole ambos brazos. Kirito los ve extrañado, ve hacia sus lados y nota que ambas están sosteniendo sus brazos. Se pone rojo cual tomate al verlas. "Pero ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?"-les pregunta a Sinon y a Sachi. "Querrás decir tres"-dice Asuna acercándose desde atrás del sillón del que estaba sentado Kirito, rodeándole los brazos en su cuello. Cuando pensó que no se podría poner más rojo se sorprende él mismo. El trío de espadachines se reían a carcajadas por la expresión de vergüenza de Kirito. "Bien, bien, espero que la explicación que te dimos te deje satisfecho Kirito"-Dijo Iván-"nosotros tres también esperamos integrarnos a tu Party, llámanos cuando quieras, estaremos disponibles por si necesitas ayuda".

-"Gracias, Iván-san, nos veremos"-dice Kirito despidiéndose.

Poco después, los tres se desconectaron. Así, poco a poco los demás iban desconectándose, hasta que quedaron Sachi, Sinon, Asuna, Kirito y Yui. Pasaron un momento a solas y empezaron a hablar:

-"Pero ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres?"-les pregunta Kirito algo anonadado.

-"Decidimos las tres que no podíamos vivir sin ti, por lo que hemos decidido ser tus tres esposas, o por lo menos en el juego"-dice Sinon.

-"Pero ¿Por qué no me lo consultaron antes?"-le pregunta Kirito.

-"Temíamos a que dijeras que no"-le responde Asuna.

-"Pero esto será un gran escándalo, toda la red de va a enterar, tu madre, luego todos y al final, el mundo"-decía Kirito entrando en pánico.

-"Cálmate, Kirito-kun, nosotros protegeremos esto, de una forma u otra"-dice Asuna, queriendo calmar.

-"Así es Kirito-kun, no te preocupes, de seguro nos ayudará Ryu y los demás"-dice Sachi.

Kirito se calma, pero con unas cuantas preocupaciones. Poco después las tres se desconectan y Kirito se queda solo con Yui y Pina, el dragoncito de Silica, quien estaba encima de sus piernas y Yui sentada en su forma pixie, en su hombro. Ella ve a su padre muy pensativo:

-"¿Papá?"-le llama a Kirito.

-"Ah ¿Sí?"-le responde sacándose de sus pensamientos Kirito.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta un poco preocupada Yui.

-"Yui, ¿Está bien que Sinon y Sachi se conviertan en tus madres?"-le pregunta Kirito.

-"Bueno, al principio me desagradaba que te acercaras a otras chicas que no fueran mamá, Leafa-san o yo, pero veo en ellas que también están enamoradas de ti, papá, y siempre serás mi papá, por lo que no me importará tener hermanitas de ellas"-le dice Yui, haciendo que Kirito se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza al oír de su hija tales cosas. "¿Quién le habrá enseñado este tipo de cosas?"-se pregunta en su mente. De pronto le llega la imagen de Klein. "Este Klein, le dije que no le enseñara estas cosas"-se dice a sí mismo furioso. Ya cuando se calma, se despide de su querida hija Yui y se desconecta. Ya, estando en el mundo real, se duerme.

 **Continuará**

 **Notas:**

 **Sí, no me gustó el final que le dieron, ni que Yuuki Konno ni su hermana murieran de SIDA, por lo que las salve jajaja. ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, como este es mi primer capítulo y primer Fanfic de SAO, en el que les muestro nuevos personajes, y como lo leyeron, notaron que Sachi también reaparece, sí, tampoco quise que quedara muerta, por lo que puse que fingió su muerte y reaparece.**

 **Otra cosa que también pensé y que también quedaba en otros fanfics que he hecho, le he puesto a Kirito un buen Harem (Exceptuando a Lizbeth, Silica y por supuesto Suguha/Leafa, porque no me gusta el incesto).**

 **Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Suguha se despertó, pensando en sus cosas, pero en la que más pensaba es en el romance, cuando recordaba el momento en que se enamoró de Kirito, sin saber que era su hermano. Aún le surgían sentimientos, por lo que salió a despejarse y a olvidarse de eso. Kirito había despertado también, y notó que andaba con la mirada algo perdida. Antes de que le pudiera decir algo, ella ya estaba saliendo. Se queda con la duda, pero no le importó, supuso que iba a ir a la escuela o a su club de kendo.

En su camino, ella seguía pensando, llegó al centro y seguía pensando, hasta que chocó con un trío de delincuentes que caminaban en dirección contraria a la que ella caminaba. Cuando ella y los delincuentes se levantan, empiezan a rodearla.

-"Oye, oye, ¿Qué hace una chica como tú aquí?"-le pregunta con oscuras intenciones uno de los delincuentes, que parecía ser el líder de la pandilla.

-"Algo que no te incumbe"-le dice, mientras intenta retirarse, pero uno de ellos le agarra el brazo. Ella intenta zafarse, pero no lo logra. "Suéltenme"-dice ella. "Debes disculparte, pero no creo que sea suficiente"-le dice el mismo líder.

-"¿Será suficiente unos cuantos golpes?"-dice un chico, con una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, cuyo cinto traía guardadas un par de tonfas, cabello negro y ojos de color dorado. Los delincuentes sueltan a Suguha y se dirigen hacia el chico. "¿Y tú quién eres?"-le dice con arrogancia el líder de la pandilla.

-"¿Quién crees que sea yo?"-le pregunta con la misma arrogancia, agotando la paciencia del pandillero, provocando que él lanzara el primer golpe, pero antes de que le diera en la cara, él lo agarró y se lo retorció-"¿Decías?"-le pregunta sarcásticamente y arrogantemente. Él estaba gritando de dolor. Finalmente lo suelta y lo empuja hacia sus dos subordinados, que por miedo de enfrentarlo y de las cosas que le harían, se largaron. Suguha tímidamente se acercó hacia él-"G-gracias"-le agradece con timidez, haciéndose notar a grandes alturas de que estaba creando sentimientos hacia él, logrando olvidar ese momento de angustias románticas.

-"No fue nada, hasta luego"-dice el chico, volviendo a su camino. Suguha rápidamente agarró un pequeño pedazo de su camiseta, por la espalda, logrando pararlo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta el chico de la camiseta negra.

-"¿C-c-cómo t-t-te ll-llamas?"-le pregunta con timidez Suguha.

-"mi nombre es Iván, solo Iván"-le responde con una sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara Suguha.

-"¿P-puedo a-a-acompañarte?"-le pregunta.

-"Claro, mientras me cuentas más sobre ti"-le dice Iván.

-"C-c-claro"-le dice Suguha.

-"Tranquila, relájate más, soy alguien que conociste en ALO, soy ese mismo"-dice Iván, revelándole su secreto.

-"¡Oh! E-es un...Gusto"-le dice Suguha.

-"Sin remedio"-piensa Iván, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Empiezan a caminar. Durante el camino:

-"Y ¿Qué te gusta hacer?"-le pregunta Iván a Suguha para iniciar la conversación.

-"pues"-empieza a contar Suguha-"me gusta el kendo, salir con amigas y estar en ALO"-le termina de contar-"¿Y tú?".

-"Pues... ¿Qué te diré?"-le dice Iván-"me gusta arreglar autos, dibujar, entrenarme en artes marciales mixtas incluyendo la espada, la naginata, el bo, las sai y las tonfas. De seguro ya habrás visto las tonfas"-le muestra una.

-"¿Siempre traes un par de tonfas?"-le pregunta con curiosidad Suguha.

-"Sí, y hasta un bokken con un material indestructible que yo mismo desarrollé y un shinai del mismo material, por si me atacan con espadas. A veces cambio el shinai y el bokken por un par de sai, ya que siento que son más eficientes contra todo, o si no, todo"-le cuenta Iván.

Tan pronto notaron que caminaban sin destino, rápidamente Iván recordaba a por qué iba-"Ah, recordé, iba a comprar unas cuantas refacciones para uno de mis autos y unas de mis motocicletas"-se dice a sí mismo en voz alta.

Desde lo lejos, Kazuto, que estaba en una cita con Asuna y de camino al lugar de la cita, se percató de Suguha, viéndola desde lejos. De repente siente que lo agarran del otro brazo (ya que Asuna lo tenía agarrado de un brazo), resultando ser Sinon. "Kirito, ¿Qué estás viendo?"-le pregunta Sinon, tratando de concentrar su vista en lo que su "pareja" le estaba poniendo atención. De pronto se sorprende ante ella-"¿Sinon? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"-pregunta Kazuto algo alterado, pero decidió no pensarla mucho y concentrarse en su hermanastra menor y en el tipo que estaba a su lado platicando. Asuna también ve, pero no la logra identificar-"¿No es...?"-no pudo completar su fpregunta porque Kazuto le había tapado la boca. "¡Oh, es Sugu...!"-Sinon tampoco pudo completar la frase porque también le había tapado la boca. Kazuto se escondió junto a un arbol y ambas con una cara de asustado-"¡¿Sugu tiene novio?!"-se preguntaba en su mente, muy impactado.

-"¿Kirito-kun?"-le llama Asuna Picaramente molestando a su novio-"¿Será que estás celoso porque Suguha-chan tenga novio? ¿O será que estarás de hermano sobreprotector con ella?"-le pregunta riendo.

-"No sé qué pensar sobre esto, no sé quién sea ese tipo, me preocupa"-le dice Kazuto.

-"¿Quieres que vayamos a ver quién es para que estés más tranquilo?"-le pregunta Sinon.

-"Tampoco sé si se va a enojar Suguha si los interrumpimos"-le responde.

Ambas chicas jalaron a Kazuto hacia la dirección en donde Iván y Suguha estaban yendo.

Por otra parte:

-"Y ¿A qué viniste al centro comercial?"-le pregunta Suguha a su acompañante.

-"Con un amigo, me dijo que tenía unas piezas para los autos que estoy haciendo, dos GTO y tres Chargers, americanos"-le responde.

-"¿Eres corredor?"-le pregunta Suguha.

-"Pues, a veces corro con esos autos"-le cuenta-"también tengo tres motos. Ahorita traigo mis dos Charger del 1970, un GTO del 1967 y mi moto ninja 600cc negra, todo es negro conmigo, ah, cierto, también traigo uno japonés: Nissan GTR R35".

Suguha se confundía. Él se percató-"Lo siento, me emocioné de más"-le dice.

-"No...no, no fue nada"-le dice a la vez que se pone roja, debido a que él tenía su cara demasiado cerca de ella. Rápidamente aleja un poco su cara.

De repente Kazuto llega donde ellos, jalado de ambas Asuna y Sinon saludando. Una vez frente a frente Kazuto. Al verlo, notó que traía ojos color dorado y cabello castaño. "¿Iván?"-pregunta para que de una vez pudiera tranquilizarse, ya que, si era conocido y un buen amigo, no le importaría que estuviera con Su hermanastra.

-"Hola Kirito"-le dice con su mano abierta dando el saludo con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Kazuto respiró hondo de alivio, al ver que su hermanastra estaba con alguien confiable.

Iván, mientras Kazuto recuperaba su respiración normal, se acercó a su oído-"¿Temes perder a tu hermanita?"-le pregunta.

Kazuto se quedó sin habla. Iván, para reconfortarlo le dijo-"Tranquilo, no pienso quitarte a tu hermanita, de hecho, solo nos encontramos y ella decidió acompañarme, al parecer estaba algo perdida y muy pensativa cuando me la encontré".

-"gracias por cuidar de ella, ahora nos vamos"-dice Kazuto, aun agarrado de Asuna y Sinon.

Antes de que se fueran Kazuto, sus chicas y su hermanita:

-"¿Podrías darme tu número telefónico?"-le pregunta algo nerviosa Suguha a Iván, el cual lo sorprendió.

-"Claro, no hay problema"-dice Iván mientras le da su número telefónico. Suguha estaba tan emocionada que le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual sorprendió a todos, incluso Iván, pero lo tomó para bien. El grupo de Kazuto se fue para su lado e Iván se fue para el otro lado, a hacer el mandado y a regresar a su casa.

Una vez hecha esas cosas, regresó a su casa, se quitó sus zapatos y se fue a descargar las cosas en su garaje, posteriormente se fue a dar una ducha. Al terminar, se fue a su cuarto, el cual tenía varias colecciones de espadas, lanzas, bo y un par de sai, juntadas con sus par de tonfas. En fin, él se acostó en su cama. De repente su celular suena, resultando ser un amigo suyo pidiéndole que compitiera en su estadio:

-"¿Qué gano yo?"-le pregunta serio Iván por el teléfono dirigiéndose hacia su amigo.

-"No importa si ganas o pierdes, serás bien pagado: el coche con el que competirás, más los que pidas, un garaje virtual lleno de coches que te gustan"-le dice Alex, su amigo.

Iván la piensa hasta que llega a una decisión final. "Lo haré, ¿Con qué auto competiré?"-le pregunta.

-"Lamborghini Egoist"-le responde. Iván, impactado, impresionado, esa noticia lo emocionó mucho por dentro. Era un auto que le gustaba mucho y su sueño era conducirlo. "Lo haré, definitivamente"-le dice.

-"Bien amigo, mañana a las 1:00 de la tarde te..."-Iván lo interrumpe-"Nada de que me van a ir a recoger, no quiero ser un maldito que necesitan ser llevado como un chico bonito, iré en mi motocicleta como hombre"-le dice.

-"Vale, vale, solo llega a tiempo"-le responde.

-"Lo haré". Cuelga y posteriormente vuelve a sonar el teléfono.

-"¿Hola?"-saluda sin saber quién era.

-"H-h-h-hola"-le saluda devuelta.

-"¿Suguha-san?"-le pregunta Iván, pero por accidente se cuelga la llamada

-"S-s-s-sí, s-s-s-soy yo"-le dice Suguha tímidamente sin darse cuenta que por accidente le había colgado. terminado de prepararlo, se acuesta, pero antes de que pudiera caer dormido, su celular vuelve a sonar.

-"¿Hola?"-pregunta Iván por el teléfono.

-"H-h-hola"-le saluda Suguha tímidamente.

-"¡Suguha! ¿Y eso que me llamas?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Te iba a preguntar si estarías libre mañana"-le dice Suguha.

-"Pues mañana tengo que ir a una carrera por un amigo ¿Por?"-le responde.

-"Pues...tenía ganas de pasear por la ciudad contigo, pero creo que no se podrá"-dice en un tono de tristeza.

Iván se percata de su desilusión, por lo que le da un consuelo-"bueno, ¿Qué tal si vienes y ves mi carrera? Le dices a tus amigos y a tu hermanastro que vayan, yo les arreglaré lo necesario para que puedan tener los mejores asientos"-le ofrece como compensación, con la cual Suguha estaba muy emocionada al oírla.

-"¿Puedo?"-le pregunta muy ilusionada Suguha.

-"Claro, después de ahí hacemos lo que tú quieras"-le tienta a una muy emocionada e ilusionada Suguha.

Se despiden. Iván llama a su amigo para pedirle que reservara algunos asientos bajo el nombre de Suguha y sus amigos, pedido que inmediatamente procesa Alex y lo acepta, todo para que no perdiera a su mejor amigo y competidor. Iván le agradece y se dispone a dormirse.

Por otra parte, Suguha, emocionada y llena de felicidad, le cuenta a Kazuto todo lo que le dijo su hombre. "¡Vaya! No te he visto tan feliz y emocionada desde antes que conocieras a este hombre"-comenta Kazuto.

-"Sí, soy afortunada de encontrarlo"-le dice Suguha a su hermanastro-"nos invitó a que viéramos su carrera en un gran estadio, propiedad de un amigo suyo ¿Qué dices?"

-"Claro, le avisaré a los demás, de seguro querrán ir"-le dice Kazuto a su hermanastra.

Kazuto llamó a todos y les habló sobre la Carrera. Cuando llegó a decirle a Asuna, ella, emocionada, llamó a Yuuki y a Aiko, que también aceptaron.

Al siguiente día, Kirito, Suguha (quien estaba emocionada, pues el hombre por el cual estaba enamorada y que gracias a él olvidó sus sentimientos hacia su hermanastro), Asuna, Klein, Agil, Sinon, Silica, Lizbeth, Sachi, Yuuki Konno y su hermana fueron recogidos por una limosina para llevarlos al estadio.

Una vez ahí, fueron a pasar por seguridad y ahí los llevaron a una cámara donde podían ver con toda la claridad posible. Ahí se encontraron con los amigos de Iván: Juan Rivas, de España, Ryu, de Japón mismo, acompañado de sus compañeros Hayato y Hayate. Se saludaron y después clavaron su atención a los autos. Suguha le ponía toda la atención a su hombre, que salía del cuarto de preparativos hacia la pista y se dirigía a su coche.

-"¡Oh, chicos! ¿También vinieron a ver la carrera de Iván?"-pregunta Kazuto a los amigos de Iván.

-"Claro, ¿Qué tipo de amigos seríamos si no viniéramos a apoyarlo?"-le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-"Cierto"-todos reían.

De pronto el par de comentaristas que típicamente se presentaban en cualquier evento empezaron a anunciar el comienzo de la carrera:

-"¡Muy bien chicos! En este momento los corredores están esperando la señal para dar comienzo su intensa carrera de cuatro pistas"-comenta uno de ellos (eran tres: Darrell, el que habló, Louis y Chicks).

-"Sí Darrell, hay varios competidores que parecen ser agresivos y decididos a tratar de ganar la copa con todas su esfuerzo"-le secunda Louis.

-"¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué es lo que mis ojos están viendo?! ¡Es Iván, uno de los mejores corredores hasta la fecha!"-comenta el tercero con sumo asombro. Todos dirigen la mirada de asombro al corredor con el Lamborghini Egoísta (Los demás eran Audi, Ferrari, variados). POV de Iván: "¿Tan rápido van a poner toda la atención a mí?"-se pregunta con sumo sarcasmo. Termina su punto de vista.

Desde el puesto VIP, donde se encontraba Suguha, Kirito y su grupo, y los dos amigos de Iván, incluyendo Alex, el organizador de la carrera:

-"Vaya, no tardaron mucho los comentadores en ponerle como el centro de atención"-habla Ryu.

-"Sí, de seguro andará bien molesto, probablemente arranque a toda potencia"-le secunda Juan.

-"¿Es tan bueno?"-le pregunta Kazuto. Provocando que ambos rieran a carcajadas. Él se quedó "Piedra" al oír cómo se reían ambos. "Tranquilo chico, sí, es bueno, se nos olvidó que ustedes nunca lo habían visto correr"-le dice de consuelo Ryu.

-"Pues, solo habrá que verlo"-dijo Suguha.

Todos los presentes se callaron al oír la cuenta regresiva para el inicio de la carrera. Una vez que se lanzó la señal, todos los carros arrancaron como relámpagos, pero Iván, fue el que rebasó a todos, quedando en primer lugar desde el principio de la carrera.

-"¡WOW! ¡Fue impresionante!"-Exclama con asombro Kazuto, al verlo cómo rápidamente rebasó a todos los competidores.

-"¡Ciertamente, es muy rápido!"-le secunda Klein.

-"Ha roto un récord de sí mismo, vaya, nunca nos deja de impresionar"-dice Juan.

Tras un rato de ver la carrera, Iván termina como el primer lugar. Todos empiezan a aplaudir y a festejar, incluyendo a todos sus conocidos, pero él, por dentro, sentía un gran enojo, no sabía por qué, pero antes de que todo el público fuera a celebrarlo, aceleró su coche Egoísta con dirección a su casa. Todos lo veían extrañado y preguntándose qué le pasaba. Ambos amigos de él fueron a toda velocidad a por sus motocicletas para dirigirse a su casa. Suguha fue a acompañarlos. Los demás, como sabían que ellos y Suguha podría solucionarlo, se fueron a su casa.

Una vez ahí, Suguha, Ryu y Juan se pusieron frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa de su amigo que había salido extrañado del estadio, hasta que ambos recuerdan que era el aniversario de la muerte de su familia. "¡AH, era eso!"-dice Ryu.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-le pregunta Suguha.

-"es el aniversario de muerte de la familia de Iván"-le explica Ryu.

-"Ah, eso lo explica todo"-dice Juan.

-"Ciertamente, ¿Estará bien?"-pregunta Suguha.

-"Sí, solo se le olvidó que hoy era ese aniversario"-le responde Ryu.

-"Oh, está bien".

* * *

Después de un día, Iván, Juan y Ryu estaban trabajando en una especie de portal que los llevaría al mundo de ALO y al Castillo Flotante de Aincrad, como un medio para ir a mundos virtuales como esos dos, una tecnología y secuela de los sistemas de juegos de realidad virtual y una nueva manera de entrar a los MMORPG con sus cuerpos reales. Al lograr crearlo, los tres estaban muy emocionados, tanto así que llamaron a Kazuto, Klein y Agil para darles la buena nueva e invitarlos a probarlo, ya que aun necesitaban pruebas. Una vez que llegan los tres. Los seis cruzan el portal y llegan a una parte de ALO con sus respectivos avatares que tenían.

Ese mismo momento, Suguha, quien estaba pensando en Iván, quería llamarlo por su celular para pedirle que saliera con ella en una cita, pero no contestaba. Por otra parte, Asuna, Sinon y Sachi estaban llamando a su amado Kazuto por su celular, pero tampoco contestaban. Prontamente, ellas rápidamente se dirigieron a la casa Kirigaya para investigar qué era lo que Kazuto estaba haciendo y el por qué no contestaba.

Regresando a él y a su pequeño grupo de amigos, estaban notando que todos los que lo jugaban estaban ahí.

Voltearon a ver el Castillo Flotante de Aincrad. Kirito se alegró. Empezó a correr hacia el portal donde los transportaba al castillo. Ellos lo siguieron, sin darse cuenta de que el portal se había cerrado y que habían entrado a una nueva realidad. Esta nueva realidad aun era casi igual que estar en un videojuego, solo que 100% real, a pesar de que podía desplegar menús y toda la cosa. Lo único que no podían hacer era salir del juego. "Bien, está muy bien hecho"-comenta Kirito, muy entusiasmado de ver la realidad de la cual aun no se daba cuenta de que no podían salir. Ya que Kirito, satisfecho con la prueba, decidió desplegar el menú para consultar todos los datos que tenía. "Bien, sigo teniendo todos los items que he recolectado a lo largo del tiempo en el que he estado con los videojuegos"-dice Kirito.

-"Yo también, tengo todos mis kits de espadas y lanzas que he creado a lo largo del videojuego"-dice Iván.

-"Igual el mío"-le secunda Ryu

-"Sigo completo"-le sigue Juan.

-"Bien, sigamos caminando"-Habla Iván. Todos empezaron a caminar con dirección a la entrada del Castillo Flotante de Nuevo Aincrad.

Mientras, en el mundo real, Asuna, Sachi y Sinon llegan a la casa Kirigaya, donde se encuentran con Suguha practicando Kendo.

-"Hola Sugu-chan"-saluda Asuna al entrar.

-"Hola chicas"-la saluda de regreso Suguha.

Regresando al grupo de Kirito, habían terminado de probar y determinaron que era seguro. Intentaron salir del mundo, pero no podían. "¿Qué?"-se pregunta intrigado Ryu.

-"¿Pasa algo?"-pregunta Iván.

-"No se abre el portal, no entiendo qué pasa"-le responde Ryu.

De pronto son transportados al lugar donde había empezado el incidente SAO, pero esta vez solo estaban los cuatro y la misma entidad que apareció al principio de la pesadilla SAO. Esa entidad comenzó a hablar:

-"Kirito"-Comienza-"Esta será tu nueva pesadilla, como verás, ahora que hackeamos ese portal para que no pudieran salir, tú y tus amigos están atrapados en esta realidad, tendrás que pasar por todo el castillo de Nuevo Aincrad, donde una gran cantidad de monstruos y jefes estarán esperando a que llegues a sus salas y tengas que enfrentarlos, solo que esta vez, serán el doble. Sabemos que sus cuerpos están presentes en este juego, por lo que tendrán la principal característica del juego: Una vez que su vida llegue a cero, morirán realmente"-dice acabando la entidad, esfumándose de la vista.

-"Vaya, Heathcliff ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas"-dice Ryu.

-Bueno, Kirito, esta talvez sea tu pelea, pero te ayudaremos a enfrentarlos"-dice Iván, mientras que los demás asienten con cabeza mostrando su determinación de ayudarlo.

-"Ah, Kirito, no estoy solo en este mundo, más miembros del gremio asesino que una vez capturaste la primera vez que entraste a SAO están de mi lado, esperando a matarte y a hacerte sufrir como nunca has sufrido".

-"Shall we begin?"-dice lo último Kirito, antes de empezar el juego

 **Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

Anteriormente, en SAO, Kirito, Klein y Agil son invitados por parte de Iván, Ryu y Juan a probar un portal que los llevaría al mundo virtual MMORPG, pero en cuanto entran, Kayaba lo hackea, negándoles que regresaran al mundo real. Mientras ellos se encuentran atrapados, Asuna, Suguha, Lizbeth, Silica, Sachi, Shino, Yuuki y Aiko los buscan por todos lados.

* * *

En el presente

* * *

Kirito y su grupo se encuentran en el Castillo Aincrad, en el piso 1, llegando al campo en el que se encontraba el jefe.

Terminaron con el primer jefe y se aproximaban con el segundo piso del castillo.

-"Ya sentía nostalgia"-dice Kirito.

-"¿De veras?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Esta adrenalina de sentir que una vez que te partan en pedacitos alguno de esos monstruos, morirías"-dice Kirito.

-"Ahora que no estás solo, no necesitarás de esa adrenalina"-dice Iván.

-"¿Cómo sabes...?"-lo interrumpe-"nosotros vimos las noticias en las que aparecías como un héroe, y de repente también veíamos cómo es que luchabas solo hasta que conociste a Asuna. El motivo por el cual rechazabas la idea de unirte a un gremio, por Sachi, creyendo que estaría muerta. No te preocupes más por eso, te aseguro que no moriremos".

-"Gracias, chicos".

-"Además"-le secunda Ryu-"No estamos conectados, nuestros cuerpos se mueven a nuestra propia voluntad, eso quiere decir que, a pesar de que podamos depender de las habilidades, a la vez, no dependemos de ellas, podemos luchar con artes marciales y hacer los daños que se harían con espadas"

-"Eso es genial, no tendremos que depender tanto de las espadas"-dice Juan.

-"Bien, al piso dos"-dice Iván.

Todo el grupo de Kirito se dirigió al piso dos

* * *

Mientras, Suguha y las demás chicas habían llegado al segundo lugar donde podrían estar: en la cafetería de Agil, pero no encontraron a nadie. Finalmente fueron al último lugar donde se les ocurriría buscar y que Suguha había entrado una vez con Iván: Los Laboratorios del Portal, donde Ryu, Juan e Iván habían desarrollado el Portal hacia los MMORPG. Una vez ahí:

-"¿Dónde están estos chicos?"-se pregunta una enojada Asuna.

-"Estos chicos"-dice Suguha, también enojada-"Esto es el por qué le pregunto a Onii-chan sobre dónde va".

-"Nee Asuna, ¿Qué será esto?"-pregunta Konno señalando el portal donde entraron Kirito y los demás.

-"Esto puede ser una especie de portal"-dice Lizbeth.

-"Eso puede ser imposible"-refuta Silica.

-"Pues, Talvez sí sea un portal"-le da la razón Sachi.

-"Habría que conectarlo"-secunda Shino.

Aiko lo conecta y se activa.

-"Bien"-dice Asuna-"¿Quién será la primera?". Todas desvían la vista.

Yuuki y Aiko toman las manos de Asuna-"Nosotras te acompañaremos"-dicen ambas al unísono.

Las tres entran al portal. "Bien"-dice Suguha-"Ahora, nosotras".

El siguiente grupo de chicas empiezan a entrar al portal.

Todas llegan al mundo del Castillo de Aincrad, transformadas en sus avatares que tenían en ALO. En cuanto todas entran, empiezan a ver alrededor, notando que no había nadie. Empezaron a caminar y se dan cuenta de que estaban en el Castillo.

-"¿Cómo diablos pudimos llegar hacia el Castillo de Aincrad?"-pregunta molesta Asuna.

-"No lo sé, pero de seguro Iván-san y sus dos amigos crearon un portal a este mundo"-deduce Suguha.

Lizbeth, al oírla de cómo hablaba de Iván y hasta le ponía el "San", empezaba a activarse su modo "Pícara". Ella comienza a acercarse a abrazar a Suguha/Leafa de manera sugestiva con una sonrisa pícara.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-pregunta Leafa algo molesta.

-"Era divertido molestarte, veo que te agrada mucho ese Iván-san"-le dice una muy pícara lizbeth. De pronto Yui Aparece en su modo Pixie volando hacia el hombro de su madre Asuna. "Mamá, ¿Qué están haciendo Leafa-san y Lizbeth-san?"-le pregunta Yui a una de sus madres. Asuna no le supo responder.

-"Así se tratan Yui-chan"-le dice la segunda de sus madres Sachi. Yui, una vez que lo comprendió, no se atrevió a preguntarle nada más.

Siguieron caminando hacia el segundo piso.

* * *

Entre tanto, Kirito y su grupo se encontraban en el piso 35, en el Bosque Laberinto, luchando contra el jefe del piso: Nicolás el Renegado.

Kirito le dejó este Jefe al grupo de tres, pero mientras los veía cómo luchaban, empezaba a recordar algunas cosas de su pasado, como si los hubiera visto antes. Se sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea y continuó viendo.

Una vez que los tres derrotaron al jefe, siguieron al piso 36.

Mientras ellos caminaban hacia la sala donde se encontraba el Jefe del ese mismo piso, a Kirito le entró de nuevo esos recuerdos a la mente. Seguidamente se preguntaba el por qué le entraban esos recuerdos. De pronto le llegó el recuerdo de un símbolo que había visto hace mucho: un triple zarpazo de tigre, ubicado en la parte de la espalda de la gabardina que aparecía en su recuerdo. Dirige la vista a la gabardina de Iván y encuentra el mismo símbolo, y en la misma parte que aparecía en su recuerdo.

-"Iván"-le llama Kirito.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Iván.

-"¿Alguna vez has entrado a SAO durante el incidente?"-pregunta Kirito.

Iván, Ryu y Jack se escamaron cuando oyeron esa pregunta. "¿P...por qué...lo...lo...di...dices?"-pregunta un poco tartamudo Iván.

-"Hace poco recordé un símbolo que había visto antes y que ahora lo estoy viendo en tu gabardina"-le explica Kirito.

-"Debes de estar bromeando"-dice Iván, un poco preocupado de lo que pueda pasar-"No recuerdo haber hecho eso".

-"Esto es extraño"-le responde Kirito, sospechando de las palabras de Iván.

-"Bueno, talvez conozca al tipo ese que dices"-le dice rápidamente Iván como una evasión a sus sospechas.

-"Eso me agradaría"-le dice Kirito, desviando sus sospechas.

-"¡uff!"-piensa Iván suspirando-"por lo menos desvié sus sospechas, sería algo malo que él supiera mi secreto, aunque no sé por qué, pero bueno".

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la sala del Jefe de ese mismo piso, el cual derrotaron fácilmente y siguieron a la caza de los demás jefes de Aincrad.

* * *

Mientras, con Asuna, Sachi, Leafa, Yuuki, Aiko, Lizbeth, Sinon y Yui llegan al piso 30.

-"¿Tan rápido van?"-pregunta asombrada Lizbeth.

-"talvez les urge terminar todo el castillo de Aincrad"-le responde Yuuki.

-"Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué van a tan gran velocidad?"-pregunta Asuna.

-"Esto está relacionado con el incidente SAO"-le explica Yui.

-"¿De qué hablas Yui-chan?"-pregunta su madre Asuna.

-"Akihiko Kayaba-san, junto con miembros del gremio Ataúd Risueño y los de la Liga de espadachines negros decidieron luchar contra papá"-le explica su pequeña Hija Yui-"No solo él está al mando de todo este complot, sino Sugou".

-"¡¿Sugou también está dentro de todo esto?!"-Exclama con una agria sorpresa Asuna.

-"No solo él, sino también Shinkawa Kyouji y su hermano Shinkawa Shouichi"-le agrega Yui.

-"¡¿EEEH?!"-exclama ahora Sinon-"¡¿Esos dos también?!".

-"Me parece que se reunieron todos los enemigos que Onii-chan derrotó durante todo el incidente de SAO, y eventos posteriores al evento"-deduce Leafa.

-"Pero ahora Kirito-san tiene a Ivan-san y a sus dos amigos ayudándolo"-le dice Silica.

-"De hecho también Klein-san y Agil-san están aquí"-le agrega Yui.

-"¿Ellos también ayudan a Kirito-kun?"-pregunta Asuna-"Espero que no hagan tontadas".

Todas llegan a la conclusión en sus mentes: "Son hombres, de seguro van a hacer tontadas"-mientras hacen una cara de "Obvio".

-"Vamos a alcanzarlos-"le dice Asuna a todas, a la vez que van en camino a buscar a sus hombres.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **Notas: Me he tardado por causa de la Universidad, absorbe casi todo mi tiempo libre en sus trabajos, por lo que les pido paciencia en los siguientes capítulos. No se desesperen, que apenas esto va comenzando, además de que ya vienen las vacaciones de invierno y es muy posible de que ponga más capítulos seguidos y hasta especiales de navidad.**


	4. Chapter 4

Anteriormente, en Aventuras SAO, Asuna, Sachi, Sinon, Lizbeth, Silica, Yuuki Y aiko Konno habían llegado a la sala del piso 30, pero vieron que no había nada más que el portal hacia el siguiente piso.

-"Estos chicos sí que saben derrotar a los jefes de los pisos"-comenta Asuna.

-"¿No será porque ya habían luchado contra estos jefes antes? En el incidente SAO"-le responde Leafa.

-"Seguramente, pero ¿Tan Rápido los derrotan?"-pregunta Lizbeth.

-"Ya lo dije"-dice Suguha-"Ellos saben cómo derrotarlos, por esa misma razón avanzan mucho y a tal velocidad".

-"Pero se ven que están muy apurados en luchar contra todos los jefes de todos los pisos, apenas entramos y ya ni sabemos cuantos pisos han avanzado mientras nosotros pasamos por aquí"-secunda Lizbeth

-"Cierto, capaz y están cerca de llegar al último piso del castillo, donde encontrarán a todos sus enemigos"-le continua Sachi.

-"En ese caso, tenemos que ir rápido y ayudarlos"-dice Leafa.

De pronto todas se fijan en Leafa. "¿No lo estarás diciendo por Iván-san, verdad?"-le pregunta Lizbeth, algo picarona.

-"P-p-pero qué estás hablando Lizbeth?"-le reprende algo nerviosa Leafa.

-"La verdad Leafa-chan"-le dice Asuna-"Desde que lo conociste has estado pensando en él casi todo el tiempo. Hasta a veces te distraes".

-"¿En serio soy tan obvia?"-pregunta algo nerviosa Leafa.

Todas afirman con la cabeza.

-"¿Por qué no se lo dices?"-pregunta Sachi.

-"No sé qué piense de mí, él me gusta"-le responde Leafa, algo angustiada-"pero tengo miedo de que rechace".

-"Pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas"-le secunda Asuna-"Dile lo que sientes cuando lo encuentres".

-"Espero que tenga el valor de decírselo"-Se dice a sí misma Leafa.

Las chicas siguen su trayecto en busca de sus hombres.

* * *

Mientras, el grupo de Kirito había llegado al piso 74. Ese mismo momento, estaban llegando a la sala del Jefe, el que mejor conocía y con el que había tenido una batalla bastante reñida y con la que lo deja cerca de morir. Antes de entrar:

-"Chicos ¿Me dejarían combatir este jefe por mi cuenta?"-pregunta Kirito, decidido de su elección.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunta Iván.

-"Me da nostalgia volver a luchar contra este Jefe"-le responde Kirito.

-"De acuerdo, pero si necesitas apoyo, te lo daremos"-le dice Iván.

-"Gracias Iván-san".

Kirito entra a la sala y empiezan los preparativos de la batalla: Las antorchas se encendían, mostrando la figura del Demonio Azul, rugiendo como una forma de intimidación.

-"Nos encontramos de nuevo"-dice Kirito de una forma retadora.

El Demonio Azul rugió de nuevo como respuesta.

Empezaron su enfrentamiento con espada. Mientras él lidiaba con el enfrentamiento, los demás lo apoyaban, a la vez que Iván analizaba la situación, a la vez que se equipaba con su gran Zanbato ondulado.

Tras un pequeño rato, Kirito lo derrotó, pero también su vida estaba casi agotada.

Se agachó para poder recuperar el aliento.

Iván se volvió a equipar con sus ninjatos y caminó junto con los demás. "Vaya Kirito"-le dice Iván-"eres impresionante, no había visto estas peleas desde hace mucho tiempo".

-"Gracias Iván-san"-le dice Kirito a Iván-"El próximo monstruo que hay que luchar es la Calavera Segadora".

-"No te preocupes por eso, por ahora, descansaremos"-le dice Iván.

Todos se sientan.

-"Iván-san"-le llama Klein.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Iván.

-"Ahora que lo noto. Tú tienes muchas armas guardadas"-le dice Klein.

-"Es cierto Iván-san"-le secunda Kirito-"¿De dónde has sacado tantas armas geniales?".

-"¿Te olvidas que yo también puedo controlar juegos verdad?"-les dice Iván-"Yo creé estas armas".

-"Eso es genial"-dice Kirito-"¿Ustedes también hicieron lo mismo?"-refiriéndose a Ryu y a Juan.

-"Exactamente, pero mayormente yo utilizo estoque"-le dice Juan.

-"Yo utilizo la Katana, y los ninjatos, parecidos a los que trae Iván"-le secunda Ryu-"Además de otras armas, como la Sai, El Wakizashi, el bo, la naginata y otras armas parecidas".

-"Eso es genial"-dice Klein.

-"Iván-san"-le dice Kirito-"¿Tú has visto a Sugu actuando de manera especial cuando está contigo?".

-"No lo creo, no la conozco muy bien"-le responde Iván-"¿Por qué me haces esta pregunta?".

-"No, por nada, solo era curiosidad"-dice Kirito.

-"¿Como cuántas horas hemos estado combatiendo jefes?"-se pregunta Iván-"Creo que deberíamos dormir por mientras".

-"como unas 20 horas"-le responde Kirito-"y la verdad, ustedes se han llevado a la mayoría de los monstruos".

-"¿No quieren dormir por ahora?"-les propone Iván.

-"Creo que sería una buena idea"-dice Kirito. Todos aceptan la idea y se acuestan en el suelo.

A los minutos después, todos se duermen, eso es, a excepción de uno: Iván. Él solo cerró sus ojos, concentrando sus otros sentidos, ya que presentía enemigos acercándose. A través de su mente, equipaba su Wakizashi en caso de que tuviera que hacer un ataque rápido. También se equipó con sus Sai. Una vez equipado, subió a la cúpula de la sala y esperó la llegada de sus enemigos.

De pronto vio a varios tipos con armaduras. Rápidamente Iván se equipó con su Katana y esperó a hacer un ataque sorpresa. La pensó mejor y también se equipó con sus ninjatos. Una vez que los tipos con armadura llegaron, se acercaron al grupo de Kirito.

-"Vaya, vaya"-Dice uno de los tipos-"¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

-"Pero si es el grupo de Kirito, creí que seguirían luchando contra jefes hasta llegar a Heathcliff"-dice otro tipo con armadura-"No se lo esperarán".

De pronto un tercer tipo con armadura empieza a sospechar-"Alto"-dice el mismo-"¿No eran seis?".

-"Sí"-afirma un cuarto-"¿Dónde está el último?".

Iván los sorprendió con su velocidad, sacando a la velocidad de la luz su Wakizashi y enterrándoselo a cada tipo en el costado, convirtiéndolos en llamas.

Después de la rápida batalla, Kirito y los demás se despiertan.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-pregunta Kirito.

-"No nada, solo acabé con unos cuantos secuaces de Heathcliff"-le responde Iván.

-"¿Es por eso las llamas?"-pregunta Klein.

-"Sí"-responde Iván-"De no haber estado despierto o de estar aquí, ahorita mismo estarían muertos".

-"Eso es lo que creo"-dice Kirito-"Gracias Iván-san".

-"Pero ¿Cómo supiste que iban a venir a atacarnos?"-pregunta algo asombrado Kirito.

-"Mi instinto me lo dijo"-le responde Iván-"fui severamente entrenado en mi pasado para sentir a mis enemigos a pesar de que estuvieran lejos".

-"Me alegra que estés de mi lado"-dice suspirando.

-"Sigamos con la caza"-dice Iván.

Todos se levantan y siguen hacia el próximo piso.

* * *

Prontamente, las chicas llegaron al piso 74 y vieron las flamas de los guerreros derrotados.

-"Estamos cerca"-dice Asuna, algo aliviada.

Leafa se estaba poniendo algo ansiosa.

-"¿Qué te pasa Leafa-chan?"-pregunta Asuna, algo preocupada por su amiga.

-"No, nada"-dice Leafa-"solo ando algo nerviosa".

-"¿Por..."-no pudo completar la pregunta, ya que Lizbeth se acercó a su oreja susurrándole la razón de su ansiedad.

-"Ya estás cerca de decirle lo que sientes, gambaru"-le anima Asuna.

-"Tiene razón Leafa-san"-le secunda la hija de Asuna-"él aceptará su amor".

Una vez oído los ánimos de sus amigas, siguieron adelante hasta el siguiente piso.

 **Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

Anteriormente, en Aventuras SAO, Kirito y su grupo se dirigen hacia la sala del jefe del piso 75, Mientras que las chicas se acercan a unos cuantos pasos más para encontrarlos.

* * *

Los chicos habían llegado al pasillo que conducía hacia la sala del Jefe del piso 75.

-"¿Estás listo Kirito?"-pregunta Iván a su amigo.

-"Sí"-le responde Kirito-"Acabemos de una buena vez con él".

-"¿Sí sabes qué jefe sigue? ¿Verdad?"-pregunta Iván.

-"Sí"-le responde Kirito-"La Calavera Segadora".

-"Sí te sientes nervioso, puedes quedarte en la entrada"-Le consuela Iván.

-"¿Qué?"-pregunta Kirito-"No, he estado en este tipo de situaciones antes, por lo que me resulta nostálgico".

-"aah"-dice Ivan-"de acuerdo. Abre la puerta".

Kirito abre la puerta y todos entran corriendo hacia la sala del jefe.

Analizan todo a su alrededor y no ven ningún rastro del monstruo. De repente Kirito ve hacia arriba y nota al monstruo.

-"Manténganse en guardia"-les dice Kirito-"Este ha sido el más difícil de combatir".

-"Solo mantente al margen y déjame las guadañas a mí"-dice Iván-"me encantará tener una batalla entre mis espadas y sus guadañas"-se decía a sí mismo con un risa sádica.

Kirito vio a su amigo con esa risa-"Vaya, él sí que tiene ánimos"-se dice a sí mismo.

-"Claro"-le dice Ryu-"hasta hace poco él, a pesar de que casi no se notaba, en su sangre fluía con las ganas de enfrentar a la criatura".

En ese momento, el Jefe del piso 75 empezó a caer hacia la plataforma de batalla, esa plataforma en la que enfrentaría a Kirito y a sus amigos.

-"Ven aquí, pequeña calaverita"-dice Iván, con su cara más sádica, haciendo que sus ojos estuvieran brillando a un rojo tan vivo y con ira.

La Calavera Segadora se dispuso a dar el primer ataque dirigiendo sus grandes guadañas en forma de tijera, teniendo como objetivo a Iván. Pero este no se inmutó y bloqueó el ataque con sus grandes katanas. Ahí estaba, tratando de evitar que no fuera cortado.

-"Klein, Ryu, Ayúdenlo"-les ordena Kirito.

-"¡NO!"-les grita Iván-"¡Yo me encargo de las Guadañas, ataquen otros puntos!".

-"De acuerdo"-le responde Kirito.

Ryu, Klein, Juan y Agil empezaron a atacar desde los puntos entre las patas de La Calavera Segadora.

-"Kirito, tú ataca por enfrente"-le ordena Iván.

-"De acuerdo"-dice Kirito. Empezó a hacer un combo de espadas en contra de la Calavera Segadora, haciéndola retroceder y retirar sus guadañas del intento de un ataque de tijera que Iván bloqueaba con fuerza. Gracias al combo de ataques de Kirito, Iván pudo librarse de ese ataque casi mortal.

-"Bien, gracias Kirito"-le agradece Iván.

-"De nada"-le responde Kirito-"Por cierto, tu actitud al comienzo contenía mucho sadismo".

-"No creas aún que no ha terminado"-dice Iván, quien guardó sus katanas y posteriormente las guardó en su inventario, para luego sacar sus ninjatos del inventario.

Una vez que se alistó con sus ninjatos, corrió hacia la Calavera Segadora, la cual vio a su oponente dirigiéndose hacia ella para atacarla, por lo que rugió con su particular sonido y preparó sus guadañas para empezar un combo de ataques.

Iván empezó a bloquear cada ataque que la Calavera Segadora le lanzaba con sus grandes guadañas, en unos ataques fue obligado a esquivarlos con grandes maniobras. "¡AHORA KIRITO!"-le grita Iván, dándole la señal a Kirito para que empezara de nuevo con su ráfaga de ataques hacia la Calavera Segadora.

Kirito oyó la señal y empezó a correr hacia la calavera Segadora, utilizando sus dos espadas Elucidator y Dark Repulser y el combo de Star Burst Stream atacó severamente al monstruo de huesos. Lo hirió gravemente pero no lo suficiente como para destruirlo completamente. Iván presintió los siguientes ataques.

-"¡TODOS RETÍRENSE!"-grita Iván. La Calavera retiró las guadañas, a la vez que Iván paró sus ataques progresivos hacia ella al dar el grito de retirada.

Todos se retiran, excepto Iván, quien vio que su oponente le iba a dar un ataque casi mortal que de milagro pudo bloquearlo con sus ninjatos, pero fue arrojado con gran fuerza.

-"¡IVÁN-SAN!"-Exclama Kirito, preocupado por su amigo.

Repentinamente Asuna y las chicas llegan donde se encontraba Kirito y los demás. Posteriormente ven a Iván en el suelo.

-"¡IVÁN-SAN!"-grita Leafa.

-"¡CUIDADO!"-le avisa Kirito, que veía desde la entrada, que la Calavera Segadora estaba a punto de darle un golpe que posiblemente iba a acabar con la vida de su amigo.

Iván reacciona con la advertencia y ve a la Calavera dirigiéndole un gran ataque. Al verla ya dando el ataque la esquiva con grandes maniobras y frunce el ceño.

-"Maldita Calavera"-dice Iván, poniéndose más serio. Volvió a atacar, pero esta vez sus ataques eran más agresivos, alternando entre espadazos y patadas.

-"Iván se puso más serio"-comenta Ryu-"Ya casi la derrota".

Iván soltó su furia una vez más en un último combo de ataques, destruyendo a la gran criatura.

Al llegar al suelo, con su flequillo cubriendo los ojos mientras guardaba sus ninjatos. Empezó a respirar más acelerado y a tambalearse.

-"¿Iván-san?"-se pregunta Kirito al verlo desde la entrada. Aunque también estaba sorprendido, al igual que los otros.

-"¿Tanto poder tiene?"-se pregunta Klein.

-"Él ha sido muy fuerte desde mucho tiempo"-le comenta Ryu.

-"¿Iván-san?"-pregunta Leafa, que veía al hombre de quien estaba enamorada tambaleándose.

Posteriormente Iván cae al suelo, inconsciente.

-"¡Iván-san!"-exclaman todos, al ver a su amigo inconsciente en el suelo.

Leafa, tan pronto como lo vio caer empezó a correr hacia él. Se sentó a un lado de la cabeza de Iván y la puso encima de sus piernas, a la vez que le acariciaba sus mejillas. Poco a poco los demás se acercaban a su amigo inconsciente para verlo.

-"¿Desde cuando te gusta?"-le pregunta Kirito a su Hermana/Prima.

Al oír esa pregunta por parte de su Onii-chan y al notar que puso la cabeza de "Su hombre" en sus piernas, se puso roja como un tomate por la vergüenza que sentía.

-"O-o-onii-chan, no...esque..."-balbuceaba Leafa, pues de la vergüenza que sentía no podía completar ninguna frase.

-"Lo entiendo"-dice Kirito-"Es una buena persona".

Leafa se limitó a hacer un puchero de resignación, como niña pequeña.

Todos rieron.

-"Ya solo hace falta decirle lo que sientes por él"-le dice Asuna.

Ella solo se ponía más roja cuando creía que no podía volverse más.

-"Descansemos aquí"-dice Kirito.

Todos aceptaron y se sentaron alrededor de Iván, quien se encontraba aun inconsciente. En eso empezaron a hablar.

-"Son muy fuertes"-dice Asuna, mencionando el hecho de que Kirito y su grupo avanzaban muy rápido en el castillo.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-Le secunda Sachi-"Conforme avanzábamos hacia donde se encontraban ustedes, veíamos todos los pisos abiertos hasta este".

-"Si no tuviéramos a Iván-san, a Ryu y a Juan, no hubiéramos avanzado a tal velocidad"-le contaba Kirito.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Kirito"-le secunda Klein-"ellos tres nos han ayudado a avanzar a tal velocidad".

-"De seguro tú no has hecho nada"-le dice de broma Lizbeth. Klein se molestó.

-"Presiento que hay mucho detrás de Iván-san de lo que podemos ver"-dice Kirito, recordando algunas situaciones que pasó en el incidente SAO.

-"Bueno, Iván viene de una familia que tiene muchos talentos"-dice Ryu-"Cuando lo conocí, él era un gran investigador, además de saber varias disciplinas de artes marciales y saber luchar con varias armas, tiene grandes reflejos y gran fuerza. A pesar de estar agotado, sigue luchando hasta vencer a su enemigo".

-"Me alegra no ser su enemigo"-dice Kirito.

-"Bueno, pero pues, cuando se trata de pelear, es otra persona"-le comenta Juan.

-"¿Como qué clase de persona?"-pregunta Leafa.

-"Por ejemplo"-le explica Ryu-"lo que pasó ahorita. Él, al empezar a luchar contra La Calavera Segadora, sus ojos empezaron a brillar teniendo como objetivo al gran Jefe. Cuando él tiene un objetivo, lo elimina a cualquier costo, a pesar de estar agotado, sin arriesgar ninguna vida más que la de él. Siempre trata de vencer al mal cuando éste se presenta".

-"Es verdad"-le continúa Juan-"Él lucha por sus amigos, poniéndose a sí mismo en riesgo".

-"Pero ¿Porqué hace eso?"-pregunta Yuuki.

-"Él se siente culpable por lo que le pasó a sus padres y a toda su familia"-le cuenta Ryu.

-"¿Qué les pasó?"-pregunta con mucha intriga Kirito.

-"Él, cuando estaba experimentando su suero de desarrollo humano que aumentaba sus habilidades, en un laboratorio que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad en la que vivía, localizado entre las montañas y disfrazado como una ciudad Azteca, sus padres, hermanos y hermanas menores vivían en paz en la ciudad, pero una familia Gángster, junto con asesinos de élite asaltaron su casa en busca de rehenes valiosos para Iván, asegurando que tendrían el suero una vez terminado. Cuando él se enteró rápidamente se dirigió a su casa para salvarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Encontró a sus padres tendidos en el suelo de la sala de su casa. No encontraba los cuerpos de sus hermanos y hermanas. Por lo que supuso que también murieron, solo que en otra parte"-le cuenta Ryu.

Leafa se espantó ante tal relato del amigo del hombre del que se había enamorado.

-"Ahora, él trata de enmendar su error ayudándolos en lo que se pueda, si eso involucra luchar hasta morir"-le cuenta Juan.

-"Esperemos que no tenga que morir"-dice Sachi.

* * *

Tras pasar un rato, Iván poco a poco despierta y ve que todos están dormidos, excepto Leafa, quien esperaba con ansias de que despertara.

Ella, al verlo abriendo los ojos, se empezó a poner roja como un tomate. Poco a poco Iván se iba levantando.

-"¿Qué pasó aquí?"-pregunta Iván.

-"T-t-todos s-s-se d-d-durmieron"-le responde toda tímida Leafa.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"-vuelve a preguntar Iván.

-"N-n-no fue mucho"-le responde Leafa, ya con menos timidez.

-"Bueno, por lo menos nadie está herido"-se dice a sí mismo Iván.

De pronto descubre que no tiene su gabardina ni sus ninjatos, ni su cinturón que tiene las demás armas secundarias y arrojadizas.

-"¿Dónde están mis cosas?"-pregunta Iván, tratando de no explotar.

-"Ah, están ahí"-le responde Leafa, señalando donde estaba sus cosas.

-"Gracias"-le agradece Iván.

-"Etto"-murmura Leafa, con la cara roja de vergüenza-"¿Podrías...acompañarme un ratito hacia el piso 74?"-pregunta, aun con la cara de vergüenza que tenía.

-"Está bien"-le responde Iván, mientras se vestía con su gabardina y su cinturón de armas.

Una vez vestido, se pone a lado de Leafa y se dirigen al piso 74.

* * *

Llegan y Leafa se pone en frente de Iván, parándolo por completo.

-"¿Sucede algo Leafa-san?"-pregunta Iván, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Leafa estaba roja, sus piernas temblando, al igual que sus manos. Tomó aire para relajarse y así poderle decir lo que siente por él.

-"Me gustas"-dice al fin Leafa.

Iván se sorprendió ante tal confesión.

Tras digerir tal información bajó su cabeza, oscureciendo sus ojos, pensando muy bien en lo que iba a decir.

-"No puedo aceptarlo"-dijo Iván-"No por ahora".

A Leafa se le aceleró el corazón al oír esas palabras. Sentía una fuerte tristeza, estaba conmocionada ante tal golpe.

-"PERO... PERO ¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!"-gritaba Leafa, histérica por la respuesta-"Me gustas, te quiero, no quiero separarme de ti, quiero estar junto a ti, por favor, dame una oportunidad". Ella estaba cayendo al suelo arrodillada, derramando lágrimas.

-"Leafa"-le llama Iván, agachándose y poniendo su mano en su barbilla, levantando su cabeza, mostrándola ante él, llena de lágrimas-"No puedo aceptar aún porque tu familia no me ha aceptado, y no me siento preparado para poder aceptarte como una pareja, no siento que pueda protegerte del todo"-le explica la situación-"Dame un poco de tiempo para prepararme y te diré más adelante".

-"Si es eso lo que te preocupa"-le dice Leafa, limpiándose las lágrimas-"no te preocupes por eso".

-"Te diré más adelante, pero si tu quieres un poco de cercanía y te sientes así conmigo, puedes caminar a mi lado para sentirte un poco más aliviada"-le avisa Iván-"No te preocupes, sabrás tu respuesta más adelante".

Leafa, al oír sus palabras, le dio un salto de esperanza, provocando que le brillaran los ojos. Tan pronto se alivió y se levantó, pero seguía con vergüenza, ya que le quería pedir algo muy especial para ella, pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahorita, se arrepentiría después.

-"Iván-san"-le llama Leafa-"¿P-p-puedo...T-t-t-tom-arte...d-d-d-del...Br-br-brazo?".

-"Ah, sí"-dice Iván.

Así, regresaron con los demás.

* * *

Una vez que regresaron a la sala del Jefe, encontró a Kirito y a los demás ya despiertos. Rápidamente todos clavaron la vista ante esos dos.

-"¿Será que...?"-pensaban las amigas de Leafa.

Leafa negó con la cabeza con pesar. Kirito también vio la señal y suspiró de alivio.

-"Bien, vamos para el siguiente piso"-dice Iván.

-"¡HAI!"-dicen todos.

Parten para el siguiente piso: El Piso 76.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Chapter 6

Anteriormente, en Aventuras SAO, Suguha, en su avatar de Sylph: Leafa, se confiesa a Iván después de encontrar al grupo de Kirito en el cual ese hombre estaba involucrado, pero este la rechaza, pues en su corazón tenía conflictos que le crearon al oír su confesión. Recuerdos dolorosos le vinieron a su mente, por lo que no la quería involucrar en una relación en la que ella pudiera sufrir y pudiera perderla. Sin embargo, él le da un rayo de esperanza diciéndole que más adelante podría darle un "Sí". Tras eso, regresan con su grupo y se dirigen hacia el siguiente piso.

* * *

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala del Jefe del piso 76, Kirito veía a Iván caminando normal y Leafa a lado de él, agarrada de su brazo.

Rápidamente se puso a lado de Iván y empezó a susurrarle.

-"psst"-le susurra Kirito a Iván.

-"¿Qué?"-le contesta Iván, a susurros.

-"¿Desde cuándo le gustas a Sugu?"-le pregunta Kirito.

-"No lo sé"-le responde Iván.

Mientras se susurraban, a Leafa le marcaba la vena de enojo. Sus amigas veían esa vena y sonríen nerviosamente-"Parece que está pasando mal momento"-piensan sincronizadamente Asuna, Sachi y Sinon. Se disponen a ayudarla jalando a Kirito de los brazos y poniéndose cariñosas con él. Leafa voltea a ver a sus amigas, a la vez que ellas muestran su sonrisa complotera y su pulgar en alto, haciéndole saber que la apoyarían. Ella se alegra y acurruca más en el brazo de su "Pretendiente podría decirse".

* * *

Llegaron a la sala del jefe y ahí se despega Leafa de su hombre.

-"Kirito"-le dice Iván.

-"Lo sé"-le regresa Kirito.

Ambos, serios, entran a la sala. Leafa sigue a Iván. Posteriormente Ryu y Juan siguen a Iván. Paran por un momento y ven a tres hombres con una especie de Karategui sin mangas y con una banda en la cabeza, de color rojo el Karategui, al igual que la bandana y las bandas para antebrazos y guantes sin dedos. "Esto es una trampa"-piensa Iván, entrecerrando los ojos, notando una cierta intensidad en esos tres hombres. Tan rápido reaccionó viendo hacia arriba y ve que un tipo de campo de fuerza se empieza a desplegar rápidamente. "¡Rápido!"-exclama Iván-"¡Saquen a Kirito y Leafa-san de aquí!"-les ordena a Ryu y Juan. Ellos afirman con la cabeza y agarran a ambos para sacarlos. Iván se queda dentro del domo que creó el campo de fuerza y oye unas voces que se le hacían familiares.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya"-dice una de las voces-"JISG, el impostor".

-"Pero si son los hermanos Kamikaze"-dice Iván, volteándose sin verse sorprendido.

-"¡Iván-san!"-grita Leafa, preocupada por su hombre.

-"¡Iván!"-le secunda Kirito a gritos.

-"¡Tranquilícense!"-exclama Ryu-"Él sabe lo que hace".

Por otro lado, Iván despliega su menú y guarda su gabardina, su cinturón que contenía sus armas y sus ninjatos en su inventario, dejándose su camiseta sin mangas japonesa, sus guantes, sus vendas para antebrazos. Sacó de su inventario una especie de bandana de color negro y se la puso ocultando media cara.

-"Vaya"-dice el segundo Kamikaze-"¿Todavía tienes la costumbre de ocultar tu cara al combatir? Vaya expresión que tienes".

Iván no dijo nada, mientras que se pone su obi (Cinturón que utilizan los karatecas) negro. Posteriormente se cambió sus botas ninja por otros zapatos con el mismo estilo que traía en sus botas.

-"¿Qué? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón?"-le pregunta arrogantemente el tercer Kamikaze.

Iván seguía sin decir nada.

-"Bien, creo que tendrá que resolverse a golpes"-dice el primer Kamikaze, preparándose para el duelo.

Los otros dos también se prepararon para entablar combate contra Iván, quien esperaba el primer golpe por parte de sus tres oponentes, estando en guardia.

-"¡IVÁN-SAN!"-grita desesperada Leafa al verlo determinado-"¡NO LO HAGAS!"-Gruesas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la Sylph, rogando por que no combatiera.

-"¡Cálmate por favor Leafa-san!"-le dice Ryu-"Él sabe muy bien lo que hace".

-"¡PERO...!"-No podía completar la frase, debido a que su desesperación aumentaba cada minuto que veía a su amado en ese campo de fuerza que impedía pasar.

Kirito se tranquilizó, pues él sabía que su amigo dentro del campo de fuerza era muy sagaz para derrotar a aquel trío de combate-"¡LEAFA!"-le grita Kirito, dejándola en silencio. Ella no había oído antes a su hermanito hablándole de esa forma. "Sé que estás preocupada por él y no quieres perderlo, pero debes saber que nos salvó de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, sin espadas o cualquier arma de este tipo. Él es experto en esas artes marciales y sabe luchar mejor que nosotros en ese campo".

Regresando a Iván, sus oponentes empezaron a correr hacia él con toda la intención de hacer un combo triple de golpes, pero a la hora de la hora de dar los tres golpes, Iván saltó y esquivó los ataques. Uno de ellos se precipitó y corrió de nuevo hacia la dirección en la que estaba Iván, mientras que otro le venía por otro lado. "¡No! ¡Esperen!"-les advierte el primer Kamikaze (Llamado Alfa), pero ellos no escucharon y siguieron el ataque. Ambos estaban muy sincronizados y tenían la misma distancia para dar el golpe por los dos lados, pero no contaron con que ya habían alcanzado a Iván, pero este saltó, provocando que sus golpes erraran y le dieran uno al otro.

-"A veces la exacta sincronización en los ataques puede ser desventajosa para los atacantes"-sermonea Iván, presumiendo su esquivo. El Kamikaze Alfa se puso en guardia, pero Iván, como un rayo se puso enfrente de él y empezó a atacarlo, a la vez que el Kamikaze se defendía, sin embargo, Iván era más veloz, por lo que en algunos ataques Kamikaze fueron certeros, hiriéndolo poco a poco con cada ataque que fallaba en defenderse. Iván aprovechó que su oponente estaba concentrando sus defensas en la parte de arriba y le dio una patada de barrida, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y en ese lapso de nanosegundos que permaneció en el aire, aprovechó y le dio otra patada en uno de los costados, sacándole el aire y lo mandó a volar a unos cuantos metros de él.

-"Tú...Crees...que...has...ganado...pero...somos tres"-dice mientras recobraba el aliento.

Iván ya lo había notado y anticipado, pues sabía muy bien que ambos Kamikaze: Bravo y Delta estaban por darle un doble golpe de patada. Iván esperó el momento y la distancia adecuada y saltó sobre ellos para esquivar sus ataques. Una vez que aterrizó en el suelo de nuevo, se puso en guardia, esperando sus próximos ataques. Ellos, frustrados, empezaron a correr hacia él listos para atacar. Al alcanzarlo, atacaron progresivamente con golpes de kung fu, a la vez que Iván se defendía con las defensas del mismo arte marcial.

-"Esto se está poniendo feo"-piensa Iván, ante su situación, se vio obligado a esquivar rápidamente sus ataques, debido a que también eran muy rápidos.

Mientras él se concentraba en su defensa, el tercer Kamikaze: Alfa, atacó por atrás dándole una fuerte patada en el costado, tanto fue el impacto que logró lanzarlo hacia el campo de fuerza, en donde azotó fuertemente, sacándole casi todo el aire.

-"¡IVÁN!"-Exclaman Ryu y Juan, viendo a su amigo abatido de esa manera desde fuera

-"¡IVÁN-SAN!"-grita desesperada Leafa, viendo tal escena.

-"Buen...ugh...golpe"-dice Iván, tratando de recuperar el aire y levantándose-"Sin embargo, eso no me detendrá".

Los tres Kamikaze, furiosos, atacaron de nuevo, pero esta vez estaban fuera de lugar, iban a atacar como si fueran de la calle. Iván, aprovechando que sabía krav magá, utilizó contraataques de ese arte marcial, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Con la derrota de los hermanos Kamikaze, el campo de fuerza se disipó. Leafa, al ver, empezó a correr hacia él. Al llegar, se le tiró encima, llorando de alivio.

Los demás también se le acercaron.

-"Buena movida"-le elogia Ryu.

-"Impresionante"-le secunda Juan.

-"Gracias chicos"-les agradece Iván-"Pero esto no acaba aquí. Tenemos que seguir el camino para llegar a Heathcliff y derrotar todo este complot en contra de Kirito".

-"¿Qué estamos esperando?"-pregunta retóricamente Ryu-"Dirijámonos para allá".

-"¡VAMOS!"-grita con ánimos Kirito.

-"¡HAI!"-Dicen todas.

Así, continúan su camino.

Mientras ellos se van, Kamikaze Alfa contacta con Heathcliff.

-"Señor, Kirito continúa su camino"-le informa Alfa.

-"No importa"-le dice Heathcliff-"Tengo varios ases bajo la manga, caerán en uno de ellos"-menciona, dando una risa malvada.

 **Continuará**


	7. Chapter 7

Anteriormente, en Aventuras SAO, Iván lucha contra los hermanos Kamikaze, secuaces de Heathcliff. Ahora, se disponen a seguir su camino hacia los siguentes pisos hasta llegar al piso 100, donde Heathcliff los esperaba, junto con Sugou y los gremios: Ataúd Risueño y La Liga de los espadachines negros.

En el piso 77, Kirito se encontraba con su grupo hacia el camino donde se encontraba el siguiente jefe, pero para él, que vio la intensa pelea de Iván contra ese trío de hermanos, lo más probable era que encontraran a otro grupo similar tratando de detenerlos. Veía a Iván y él no estaba inmutado, se veía serio, determinado.

Se puso a lado de él y empezó a hablar.

-"Iván-san"-le llama Kirito.

-"¿Sí?"-le contesta Iván.

-"¿Estás bien?"-le pregunta de repente.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-le contra-pregunta Iván-"Claro que estoy bien".

-"Es que pues...Como tuviste una gran pelea entre tres secuaces de Heathcliff, a lo mejor estarías cansado"-le explica la razón de su pregunta Kirito.

-"Eso no fue nada"-le dice Iván-"Me tomaron desprevenido, pero pude levantarme".

-"Sin embargo"-habla Asuna-"Eso fue impresionante".

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Asuna-san"-le secunda Sinon-"¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar así?".

-"Aprendí desde los cinco años varias artes marciales y estudié hasta graduarme de la universidad a los 12 años"-le cuenta Iván.

-"¡Eso es impresionante!"-Exclama Yuuki de admiración.

-"Sin embargo, mis padres murieron asesinados bajo las garras de un Hassassin, cuando tenía 13"-les sigue contando Iván-"Pensé que encontraría al asesino con este complot en contra de Kirito".

-"Pero ¿Sabes cómo es?"-pregunta Sinon.

-"Sí"-le contesta Iván-"Ojos de color rojo, al igual que su cabello".

-"Podría ser Klein"-le dice Kirito con un pequeño respingo, diciéndolo en broma.

-"No lo creo"-le responde Iván-"Klein no sirve de asesino, lo descubriría más rápido".

-"Oye"-le dijo con un tono de ofendido.

Todos rieron.

-"De todos modos"-habla Iván-"Él es más sagaz que todos ustedes, no le alcanzarían ni a tocarlo".

-"¿Y tú?"-le pregunta Kirito.

-"He entrenado duro para dañarlo con todas mis fuerzas, y espero enfrentarme a él a una gran batalla, por lo que estoy preparado para cualquier ataque que este me dé"-le responde Iván-"De hecho, tengo que decidir con qué arma me enfrentaré a él. Aunque ya la tengo en mente".

-"¿Cuál?"-pregunta Kirito.

-"Mi bo"-le responde Iván.

-"¿Tu bo?"-vuelve a preguntar Kirito.

-"Sí, si es que él utiliza también un bo"-le explica Iván-"Si él utiliza sus ninjatos, yo utilizaré las sai".

Con todo eso en mente, seguían su camino.

* * *

Varias horas después, llegan a la sala del Jefe, pero no encuentran nada ni a nadie.

-"Esto es muy raro"-comenta Kirito.

De pronto, un hombre aparece en la sala. Sinon se espanta al verlo.

-"¿Sinon?"-pregunta preocupado Kirito.

-"¿Estás bien?"-pregunta serio Iván.

-"E-e-e-es E-e-e-e-él"-tartamudea Sinon, por el susto-"El...tipo...al...que le disparé de niña".

De pronto, el hombre empezó a crecer y en su mano apareció la misma arma que utilizó Death Gun: la Type 54 Black-star.

-"No... esa arma...no"-se decía Sinon mientras veía la gran pistola que traía el hombre.

-"¡Sinon!"-le grita Iván-"Tienes que superar ese miedo, o nunca avanzarás. Este es solo un programa, con tu arco podrás destruirlo. Aquí no matarás a nadie".

-"Pero...yo...tengo...miedo"-le dice Sinon, asustada.

-"Yo lo distraeré, mientras, tú apunta con tu arco hacia aquel monstruo o no podremos avanzar"-le dice Iván.

-"Pero..."-Kirito interrumpió-"¿No ves que ella no puede con esto?".

-"¡Yo no pude salvar a mis padres!"-le dice Iván con un tono de rudo-"Pero aun así estoy con ustedes viendo que no salgan heridos, y esta es una prueba para Sinon. Tiene que enfrentar su pasado para así asegurar su futuro, o ciertas personas podrán aprovecharse de eso y la seguirá por siempre".

Él tenía razón, tenía que tomar su arco y disparar hacia ese enemigo que marcó su infancia.

-"Sinon"-le dice Iván-"Sé que tienes miedo, pero créeme, es por tu bien, yo lo distraeré".

-"Pero..."-le interrumpe-"No fallarás, si fallas, tomas otra flecha y ya, no te preocupes por eso".

Sinon reaccionó y su mente se aclaró, oyendo las palabras del amigo de su amado.

-"¿Estás lista?"-le pregunta Iván a Sinon.

Ella afirma la cabeza, determinada. "Él fue una persona mala en ese tiempo, fue lo correcto hacer eso"-piensa Sinon.

Se prepara para disparar la flecha que destruiría al monstruo. Mientras, Iván corre hacia él dándole un par de cortes con sus ninjatos que desenvainó desde su espalda. El gran hombre empezó a disparar la Type 54 hacia Iván, de la cual salían gigantescas balas que retumbaban al impactar con el suelo, pues los disparos no le atinaban, debido a que Iván era muy rápido.

-"dame un tiro certero"-le ordena con su mente Sinon, mientras apunta con su arco hacia el monstruo.

Tan pronto como obtuvo el punto perfecto para darle un flechazo mortal, disparó la flecha, que se dirigía a una gran velocidad hacia la nuca del hombre. Esa misma flecha le traspasó el cuello completo, matándolo por completo.

Iván paró y se dirigió hacia Sinon mientras guardaba sus ninjatos.

-"Bien hecho Sinon"-le elogia Iván.

Todos le elogiaban.

-"Gracias chicos"-le dice Sinon-"Gracias Iván-san, he avanzado un paso más hacia un futuro tranquilo gracias a usted".

-"No fue nada Sinon"-le responde Iván, con cierta modestia.

-"Espero que pueda vengar a sus padres y llevar a ese hombre malo ante la justicia".

Siguieron su camino y se dirigieron hacia el siguiente piso.

* * *

Tras pasar un buen rato, llegan a la siguiente sala del jefe y encuentran a dos enemigos que formaron parte de su pasado: Los hermanos Shinkawa, también conocidos como Death Gun y Akame no Zaza.

-"Kirito"-le dice Iván, seriamente.

-"Lo sé"-le contesta Kirito.

Ambos dieron un paso adelante. Iván desenvaina su katana, mientras que Kirito desenvaina su Elucidator.

-"Vaya Kirito"-le dice Death Gun, de un modo sarcástico y arrogante-"Me alegra verte".

-"Yo no puedo decir lo mismo"-le responde Kirito, serio.

-"Veo que Sinon-san está aquí"-vuelve a hablar Death Gun, dándole unos escalofríos a Sinon.

-"¡Maldito!"-Kirito ya iba a correr hacia él hasta que lo paró Iván.

-"No pierdas la razón"-le reprende Iván-"Y tú, no sé cómo ustedes pudieron escapar de sus respectivos reclusorios, pero déjenme decirles que no tardarán en volver ahí".

-"Ah, tú debes ser Iván"-le dice Xaxa-"supimos que vendrías por medio de la Liga de Espadachines negros".

-"¿Y qué si lo soy?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Investigamos un poco sobre ti"-le explica Death Gun-"Has practicado artes marciales desde pequeño. Perdiste a tus padres a los 13 años, por un Hasssassin, de cabello y ojos rojos. Querías buscarlo, pero por un capricho de promesa que le hiciste a tus padres de no ir en su búsqueda y venganza, no quieres derramar sangre y mancharte las manos. Patético".

-"Talvés antes hice esa promesa, pero lamentablemente no pasaré eso en alto, lo llevaré ante la justicia por sus crímenes"-le refuta Iván.

-"¿En serio vas a hacer eso cuando lo veas?"-le pregunta Death Gun. Iván parecía confundido.

-"¿De qué hablas?"-le pregunta confundido.

Ambos hermanos se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar a un tercer hombre, teniendo una capucha que impedía ver su identidad.

El tipo de la capucha se la quitó, mostrando su identidad: Cabello y ojos rojos.

-"Hola, niño"-saluda el tipo, refiriéndose a Iván.

-"¡TÚ!"-exclama en un tono bastante furioso el espadachín a lado de Kirito

-"¿Quién es él?"-preguntan todas.

-"Él fue el asesinó a mis padres a sangre fría, mientras que yo estaba en mi entrenamientos"-dice con un pesar Iván.

-"Exacto Iván"-le dice el tipo del cabello y ojos rojos-"Fue tu culpa la que los mató, no estuviste ahí para protegerlos. Además no podrías haberlos protegido mientras yo fuera el asesino".

-"Sí"-le contestó Iván-"antes no estaba listo, pero ahora, sufrirás por esta atrocidad".

-"Supe que ibas a vengarte por lo que les pasó a tus padres"-le dice el asesino-"Supe que este día llegaría, el día en que el niño de papi y mami llegara a querer derrotarme". Él empezó a sacar un par de látigos bastantes largos.

Iván los vio y se paralizó por un momento. Sabía que era su debilidad, pues como podían agarrarlo de una extremidad, podían lanzarlo a cualquier segmento de la sala y herirlo profundamente, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-"¿Iván-san?"-le llama Leafa, que también lo veía preocupado. A pesar de que mantenía su compostura determinada y con su frunción de ceño bien marcada, se le veía un poquito de temblor.

Él tenía la mente en su único objetivo. Sus recuerdos más dolorosos, la destacada vista apuntada a los látigos, y la pregunta que se estaba haciendo: "¿Qué arma utilizo contra los látigos?", todo en su mente. Empezaba a derramar gotas de sudor en su cara. Su presión lo hacía más endeble.

-"Tú puedes Iván"-piensan los dos: Ryu y Juan.

Iván corrió hacia el asesino de cabello y ojos rojos y este lo atacó con sus látigos, enredándolo uno de esos en el cuello y lanzándolo hacia el techo. Iván impactó y cayó duro en el suelo, un poco herido.

-"Ahí va el primer golpe"-dice el asesino, riendo malvadamente-"¿Y para eso entrenaste tanto tiempo?".

Iván se levanta-"¿Crees que has terminado?"-le dice mientras recupera el aire.

-"¡IVÁN-SAN!"-exclaman todas las chicas, preocupadas por él.

-"¡Levántate!"-les gritan los chicos.

Con la motivación de ambos, Iván se levantó y se puso en guardia-"Este tipo es peligroso, tengo que ver..."-no pudo continuar porque el asesino le dio otro latigazo en el pecho, mandándolo a volar hacia los muros, donde volvió a impactar. Le volvió a sacar el aire tras el impacto contra los muros.

-"Esto ya se puso aburrido"-dijo el asesino, mientras guardaba sus látigos y sacaba su shirasaya guardada en la espalda.

-"Levántate"-le gritan Ryu y Juan-"Es la Shirasaya, tu especialidad".

-"¿Eh?"-pregunta volteando Iván hacia sus compañeros, vuelve a voltear hacia el asesino, quien sostenía su Shirasaya en guardia y listo para atacar. Iván rápidamente se levanta y desenvaina su Shirasaya, también guardada en la espalda, por debajo de sus ninjatos y se pone en guardia.

El asesino empieza a correr hacia Iván con tal de atacarlo progresivamente, a la vez que Iván se prepara para absorber/bloquear sus ataques. Al llegar hacia él empieza a atacarlo con fuertes combos de ataques bien preparados.

Mientras ellos luchan intensamente:

-"¿Por qué demonios no ayudan a Iván-san?"-les pregunta Leafa enojada y preocupada a los dos amigos de Iván.

-"Es su lucha, no debemos entrometernos en ese asunto"-le responde Ryu, quien se veía más serio, analizando la pelea entre Iván y su oponente-"Él tiene que terminar esta pelea él solo".

-"Pero, no puede contra él"-le refuta Leafa, desesperada al ver a su amado siendo herido.

-"¿Tanta poca confianza le tienes?"-le pregunta Ryu, aprovechándose de su enamoramiento hacia uno de sus amigos-"¿Tan débil es? ¿No lo amas?".

-"Pero ¿Qué tipo de preguntas son esas?"-le contra-pregunta Leafa-"Claro que lo amo".

-"Entonces apóyalo y confía en él"-le dice Ryu.

-"Pero..."-no podía completar la frase, ya que estaba viendo a su amado siendo herido, a pesar de que bloqueaba la mayoría de los ataques del asesino. Empieza a correr, pero Klein y Ágil la sostienen de los brazos, impidiendo que ella fuera a ayudarle.

-"¡Déjenme!"-les dice a sus amigas, intentando zafarse de ellas.

-"¡No!"-le dice Asuna-"Esto es por tu bien".

-"¡No vayas!"-le secunda Lizbeth.

-"Pero vean cómo está"-les dice Leafa-"Está siendo herido gravemente".

-"¡ENTIENDE!"-le grita Ryu-"¡EL TIENE QUE TERMINAR ESTA PELEA ÉL SOLO!".

Kirito se acerca a ella-"Esta vez, tienen razón"-le dice-"Tú no puedes estar en su pelea, puede llegar a herirte, y él se sentirá más culpable de lo que ya está".

Ella entendió, pero a la vez, cayó al suelo arrodillada, con gruesas lágrimas derramándose.

-"Lo...entiendo"-dice entre llantos Leafa.

* * *

Regresando a la batalla, Iván había recibido varios tajos por parte de su oponente. Le salía mucha sangre, manchando su ropa negra. Uno más en la frente.

-"Esto no puede ser posible"-se dice a sí mismo, inaudito por ver a tal amigo, que entrenó la mayor parte de su vida siendo derrotado por el asesino que mató a sus padres.

Iván de repente empezó a reírse. El asesino se confundió.

-"¿me podrías decir tu nombre?"-le pregunta Iván con la cara sin poderle ver a los ojos.

-"Ah, Apocalipsis"-le responde algo cuestionado.

-"Ya veo"-le dice Iván, mientras sigue riéndose.

-"No veo el por qué sufrir te hace reír"-le cuestiona Apocalipsis-"¿Acaso sabes cuál es tu situación en este mismo momento?".

De un momento a otro, Iván ya no se encontraba en el suelo, como si hubiera desaparecido.

-"¿Pero qué dem...?"-no pudo completar la frase, ya que recibió tres cortes en el torso. "¡Ugh!"-exclama de dolor Apocalipsis y apareció Iván enfrente de él. Apocalipsis, al no soportar el dolor, cayó al suelo, arrodillado.

-"Duele ¿No es cierto?"-le dice Iván arrogadamente-"Duele cuando alguien te arrebata algo ¿No es así?".

-"¿Qué me arrebataste?"-le pregunta Apocalipsis.

-"tu libertad". Iván, con un artefacto que sacó de su inventario confinó a apocalipsis a una tarjeta prisión-"Este invento lo realicé al ver un programa llamado Power Rangers SPD".

Guardó ese mismo aparato y la tarjeta prisión a su inventario.

-"Ese es mi amigo"-dice Ryu en voz baja.

Iván miró hacia arriba-"Al fin terminó"-piensa en voz alta-"podrán descansar en paz". Le sale una lágrima de felicidad.

* * *

Mientras, Death Gun y Xaxa el ojirrojo se retiraron tras ver a su arma más potente contra Iván siendo derrotada.

* * *

Leafa, quien aun derramaba lágrimas, pero ya no de desesperanza, sino por alivio, empezó a correr hacia Iván con intención de tirarsele encima y sentir su calidez con un abrazo.

-"¡Iván-san, Iván-san!"-decía frecuentemente Leafa al abrazarlo, llena de lágrimas-"Por favor no vuelvas a hacer una cosa de tal magnitud, te lo pido, prométemelo".

-"No te puedo prometer eso"-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa cálida-"Sin embargo, trataré de evitarlas".

Leafa ya no pudo soportar. Le plantó un buen beso en los labios a Iván, pero muy apasionado y muy candente.

Una vez que se separaron, siguió abrazándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus mejillas ruborizadas. él solo la acariciaba el cabello dorado.

-"Impresionante"-dijo Kirito-"Lo venciste con solo tres cortes".

-"Además de hacerlos como un rayo"-le secunda Klein.

-"Aunque lo que yo me cuestiono es"-le dice Ryu-"¿Para qué dejaste que te hiciera tantas heridas?".

-"Yo no lo dejé"-le explica Iván-"Él en verdad era rápido y estaba muy a la ofensiva, pero con tantos ataques que me dio, y que la mayoría bloqueé, se cansó, pero pudo hacerme dos heridas más antes de cansarse totalmente".

-"Pero"-se cuestiona Juan-"¿Por qué con tan solo tres golpes pudo ser derrotado tan fácilmente?".

-"Él está más acostumbrado a ir a la ofensiva máxima, y a su parecer, le encargaban trabajos de asesinatos a personas fáciles y sin que hayan tenido entrenamientos como los que yo tuve, como fue en el caso de mis padres"-le explica Iván-"También a su parecer, a pesar de que haya tenido un gran entrenamiento, él me consideraba una presa fácil de matar, y como también sabía que yo algún día me querría vengar, me buscó para matarme antes de que me considerara una amenaza para él que no pudiera lidiar. En otras palabras: Se confió demasiado".

-"Entonces al final él fue derrotado"-deduce Klein.

-"Exacto"-le responde Iván.

Tras pasar ese momento, Leafa se separa de Iván, dejándolo para que se levantara, pero cuando se levantó, lo agarró de su brazo. Él sintió una calidez en su brazo, una sensación muy poderosa, pues sus pechos presionaban con su brazo.

De repente, varias cuerdas salen desde lo alto de la sala y agarran a Asuna, Sinon y a Sachi.

-"¡Chicas!"-exclama Kirito preocupado.

Iván, dándose cuenta de la situación, lanzó tres Kunais para cortar las cuerdas.

Pudo liberar a Sachi, quien caía a los brazos de su amado Kirito. Los otros dos kunais de Iván fueron interceptados por otros dos kunai.

-"¡KIRITOO, SÁLVANOOS!"-fue la última exclamación de las tres chicas.

-"¡CHICAAAAAAS!"-grita Kirito.

-"¡MAMAAAAAAÁ!"-grita Yui.

* * *

Pasó un momento y Kirito estaba caminando desesperadamente de un lado para otro.

-"Tenemos que hacer un plan"-se decía desesperado Kirito-"tenemos...tenemos que avanzar. Sí, tenemos que avanzar". Yui también estaba preocupada, sentada sobre el hombro de Kirito. Sachi trataba de calmarlo.

Iván, entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando, lo paró y lo abofeteó como tres veces-"¡YA CÁLMATE!"-le grita.

-"Pero..."-Iván lo interrumpió-"Nada de peros, seguiremos este plan: Seguiremos limpiando los pisos hasta el último, le daremos su merecido a Heathcliff y a toda su panda de cómplices, regresaremos a nuestro mundo y seguiremos viviendo nuestras vidas".

-"Iván-san tiene razón"-le dice Yui, sentándose sobre la cabeza de Iván en su modo pixie-"Así podremos salvar a Mamá Auna y a Mamá Inon".

-"Esto se oye raro"-piensa Kirito al oír cómo su hija le llama mamá a Asuna y a Sinon. Comprendería de Asuna, pero de Sinon.

-"Gracias Iván-san"-le dice Yui, agradecida por salvar a su "Mamá Sachi".

-"No hay de qué pequeña Yui"-le responde Iván-"Lamento que fallaran mis otros dos Kunai".

-"No hay problema Iván-san"-le dice Yui con una sonrisa-"Los errores los puede cometer cualquiera".

-"Kirito"-le llama Iván-"Conserva a esta hija por Dios, es un ángel".

Iván no podía creérselo a sí mismo de que dijera esas palabras, no era muy de decir elogios tan así.

-"Por supuesto"-le dice Kirito.

-"Bueno, dicho esto, tenemos que avanzar"-dice Iván.

-"¡HAI!"-dicen todos

Todos resumen su camino.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Chic s que siguen este fic: NECESITO SUS REVIEWS, con eso me inspiran mucho para seguirle.**


	8. Chapter 8

Anteriormente, en Aventuras SAO, Asuna, Sinon fueron secuestradas por cómplices de Heathcliff. Ahora, nuestros héroes se disponen con una mayor razón para avanzar hacia el último piso del Castillo de Aincrad, donde Heathcliff, Sugou los aguardan para luchar.

* * *

Mientras caminan, Kirito piensa con gran intensidad por Asuna y Sinon.

-"Chico"-le llama Iván, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-"Tranquilo, estarán bien".

-"No podría decir lo mismo"-le responde Kirito.

-"¿Por qué lo crees?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Cuando estuvo en ALO"-le cuenta Kirito-"Asuna fue víctima de los deseos lujuriosos de Sugou, y se estaba aprovechando de ella".

-"No importa Kirito-san"-le dice Sachi, que estaba a lado de él-"Salvaremos a Asuna-san y a Sinon-san".

-"Hazle caso a tu novia"-le dice Iván-"Te ayudaremos en lo que sea chico".

Llegan a la sala del siguiente piso y descubren a un par de musculosos.

-"¡TÚ!"-gritan ambos musculosos, señalando a Iván.

-"¿Y ustedes qué quieren?"-les pregunta Iván.

-"Derrotaste a nuestro hermano"-le dice el primero-"No te lo perdonaremos".

-"¿De qué hablan?"-le vuelve a preguntar Iván, después nota cierto cabello y ojos rojos-"Ah, ¿El idiotita que asesinó a mis padres tenía hermanos?".

-"¿Iván-san?"-pregunta Kirito.

-"Chico, déjame a estos dos"-le dice Iván, mientras se quita su gabardina y se la da a Kirito, con la intención de que la cuidara mientras él pulverizaba a ese par. Después tronó sus puños con una sonrisa retadora.

Ambos empezaron a correr hacia Iván, mientras él se preparaba para recibir y absorber/esquivar sus golpes. Empiezan a pelear.

Entre tanto:

-"Iván-san sí que sabe pelear"-comenta Sachi, al verlo.

-"Vaya que sí"-le responde Kirito.

-"Iván posee el máximo rango en varias artes marciales, tales como Karate, Kung fu, Krav magá, jiu-jitsu, Systema, Kendo, Bojutsu, Kobudo y ninjutsu"-menciona Yui.

-"¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!"-le pregunta algo exaltado Kirito a su hija, quien se encontraba sentada sobre su cabeza, en su modo pixie.

-"He investigado en Internet acerca de él, y eso es lo que pude encontrar"-le contesta Yui.

-"Es impresionante"-comenta Kirito en una forma de Admiración.

-"¡Oh!"-exclama Sachi-"Ahí viene".

-"Vaya, vaya"-expresa Iván, mientras giraba su brazo-"Vaya par, creí que serían más difíciles".

Kirito le entrega sus cosas. "Gracias Kirito"-le agradece Iván mientras se pone sus cosas.

-"¿Nunca te cansas de dar palizas?"-le pregunta retóricamente Juan.

-"¿Quieres que lo haga y me debilite, para que tú te enfrentes a esos monstruos por ti mismo?"-le contraataca Iván.

Juan se calló de inmediato.

-"Recuérdame no hacerte enojar"-le dice Ryu.

Iván rió triunfal.

-"Vamos, aun tenemos que salvar a dos señoritas"-dice Iván.

-"¡HAI!"-dicen todos.

Siguen su camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dos chicas: una de cabellera dorada y la otra de cabello azul, inconscientes, estaban siendo cargadas por otro par de musculosos hacia el piso 100.

Una vez que llegaron a ese piso, las encadenan y ellas despiertan.

Ellas empiezan a mirar alrededor para orientarse. El lugar resulta ser como una especie de calabozo. Enfrente de ellas, se encontraba una puerta de barrotes.

-"¿Sinon-san?"-pregunta Asuna.

-"¿Asuna-san?"-le contesta Sinon.

-"¿En dónde estamos?"-vuelve a preguntar Asuna.

-"¡Asuna-san!"-exclama Sinon de sorpresa.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-pregunta Asuna exaltada.

-"¡Tu forma, cambió!"-exclama Sinon.

-"¿Qué?"-pregunta Asuna. Se empieza a ver todo el cuerpo y nota que su forma cambió a la que tenía en ALO, cuando fue secuestrada por Sugou la primera vez.

-"¿Qué te pasó?"-le pregunta Sinon.

-"Solo hay una razón para que esté pasando esto"-deduce Asuna, sabiendo de quién se trataba esta artimaña.

De pronto Sugou, en la forma en la que estaba en ALO, pero con un parche en su ojo malo.

-"¡Oh, Asuna! Despertaste"-dice Sugou.

-"¡SUGOU! ¡MALDITO!"-le insulta Asuna, recordando aquella vez que fue torturada indignadamente por aquel sujeto demente.

-"Oye"-le dice Sugou-"¿Quién es tu deliciosas amiga?".

-"¡NO LA TOQUES!"-le grita Asuna.

-"No Asuna, no la tocaré"-le responde Sugou-"Tengo a alguien que lo hará por mí".

En eso aparece Death-gun entrando al calabozo.

-"Hola muñequita"-saluda el enemigo de Sinon-"¿Te acuerdas de mí?".

-"¡SHINKAWA!"-exclama Sinon, asustada.

-"Exacto"-dice Death-Gun-"Soy uno de los hermanos Shinkawa: Shinkawa Shouichi".

-"Cuando Kirito llegue a este piso lo lamentarás"-le maldice Sinon.

-"Mientras lo esperamos ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?"-le dice Death-Gun, con intenciones de hacerle cosas pervertidas a Sinon.

-"¡NOOO!"-Grita Sinon, de terror, al ver la cara de Death-gun acercándose poco a poco.

* * *

Entre tanto, Kirito y su grupo corrían hacia el último piso del castillo de Aincrad. Pudieron llegar hasta el piso 98. En la sala del Jefe de ese piso, se encuentran con el par de musculosos que secuestraron a Asuna y a Sinon. Iván frunció el ceño-"Otros secuaces de los idiotas"-piensa, algo molesto.

-"Es nuestro turno"-habla Ryu, poniéndose enfrente de uno de los musculosos.

-"Exacto"-le secunda Juan.

-"¿Chicos?"-les pregunta Iván.

-"Iván"-le dice Ryu-"Ayuda a Kirito".

Iván voltea a ver a los musculotes, desenvainando un par de zanbatos.

-"¿Podrán con ellos?"-les pregunta Iván.

Ellos afirman con la cabeza, con una risa de cómplices.

Iván también afirma con la cabeza, serio, estando de acuerdo.

Ambos amigos de Iván se dirigen a enfrentar al par de musculotes.

Con los secuaces distraídos, Kirito, Iván, Klein, Leafa, Yuuki, Aiko Konno, Agil, Lizbeth y Silica (con su dragoncito Pina) siguieron el camino hacia los últimos dos pisos del castillo. De pronto Yui siente a su madre sufrir tanto que empieza a aterrarse y a temblar, sobre el hombro de Kirito.

Todos paran.

-"¿Qué te pasa Yui-chan?"-le pregunta su padre.

-"Siento a mis mamás sufriendo"-le responde Yui, mientras siente ese sufrimiento.

-"Eso quiere decir que Asuna y Sinon..."-no pudo completar la frase, debido a que estaba imaginando las cosas por las cuales ambas estarían sufriendo. Entró en trance.

-"Chico"-le llama Iván, tratando de quitarle el trance-"¡CHICO!".

-"No funciona"-le dice Sachi, preocupada.

-"Tranquila"-le responde Iván-"Yui, súbete a mi cabeza".

-"Está bien"-Yui obedientemente vuela hacia la cabeza de Iván y se sienta. "Será mejor que te tapes los ojos". Yui siguió la recomendación y se tapó sus ojos con sus manos.

Iván empezó a abofetear a Kirito. "¡CHICO!"-le grita, con tal de que se saliera de trance.

tras la tercera abofeteada, el Espadachín Negro reaccionó.

-"¡AAAUCH!"-exclama adolorido.

-"Bien"-dice Iván-"Chico, no es hora de imaginar por lo que estén pasando. Tienes que pensar fríamente y seguir con el curso. Imaginarte esas cosas alterará eso, empeorará y será demasiado tarde".

-"Está bien, está bien"-dice Kirito.

Siguen su camino.

* * *

Habían llegado al piso 99 y se encontraron con tres Demonios Azules, pero estos tenían solo una raya de HP.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Iván se lanzó corriendo contra ellos dándoles un gran combo de ataques y patadas, logrando eliminarlos como una ráfaga.

-"¡Vamos, que no tenemos tiempo"-dice Iván.

-"¡Impresionante!"-exclama para sus adentros Kirito-"¡Los eliminó en cuestión de nanosegundos!".

Yui, quien había vuelto al hombro de su padre, se había impresionado al ver a Iván derrotando a tres Demonios azules velozmente, al igual que todos.

-"¡Este hombre derrotó a tres monstruos sin siquiera sudar una gota!"-exclama para sus adentros Yuuki.

-"¡Es invencible!"-Klein es el segundo en exclamar para sus adentros con mucha admiración.

-"¡Es como una ráfaga!"-llega el tercero en exclamar internamente: Agil.

-"Dejen esas caras bobas para después, no tenemos tiempo"-dice Iván, sacando a todos de sus trances de admiración y siguieron a Iván hacia el último piso del castillo de Aincrad.

 **Continuará.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kirito y su grupo conformado por Iván, Agil, Klein, Yuuki y Aiko Konno, Leafa, Sachi y su hija Yui, siguen hacia el último piso, donde tienen cautivas a Asuna y a Sinon.

-"Iván-san"-le llama Leafa.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Iván.

-"¿Qué harás cuando esto termine?"-le pregunta Leafa.

-"Probablemente me vaya a mi país natal"-le responde Iván, provocándole un vuelco al corazón-"O me quede para seguir trabajando en más proyectos".

Al oír lo segundo, Leafa dio un salto de esperanza.

A cabo de un rato, el grupo de Kirito llega al último piso del castillo de Aincrad. En esa sala, se encuentra a Sugou, sujetando a Asuna con un cuchillo en la garganta, a Death-Gun haciendo lo mismo, solo que con Sinon y a Heathcliff.

-"Mald..."-en ese momento en el que se iba a precipitar en atacarlos, lo detuvo Iván-"Pero ¿Qué haces?".

-"ssh"-le chista Iván, mientras lentamente dirige sus manos disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraban sus kunais.

-"Ni se te ocurra lanzar esas porquerías"-le advierte Death-gun.

Ellos se encontraban presionados en ese momento.

De pronto Iván disimuladamente vio a dos ninjas bajando desde el techo de la sala del jefe. Esos mismos ninjas se quitaron un poco la máscara para que Iván pudiera identificarlos, resultando ser Hayate y Hayato, quienes estaban dando una sonrisa de cómplices. Rápidamente se dispusieron en volverse a ponerse sus máscaras. Ambos sacaron sus kunais y los lanzaron hacia Sugou y Death-gun, ocasionándoles heridas lo suficientemente distractoras como para que Asuna y Sinon pudieran zafarse y correr hacia sus salvadores, mayormente lanzarse hacia su Amado Kirito.

Al salvarlas, Iván puso su sonrisa retadora y desenvainó sus ninjatos. Sugou, con la espada Excalibur (espada que convocó para luchar) y Death-gun, con su Starship metal estoque, se pusieron en guardia, frustrados de sus planes.

-"Kirito"-le dice Iván-"Yo me encargaré de estos dos, tú tendrás que enfrentarte a Heathcliff, como en el principio".

Kirito afirmó con la cabeza. Iván rápidamente empezó a luchar contra ellos.

Entre tanto Iván se entretenía peleando con sus ninjatos contra Sugou y Death-gun, Kirito recibía la calidez de Asuna y Sinon, quienes estaban aliviadas de volver a ver a su amado de nuevo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Iván enfrentando a Death-Gun y a Sugou, quienes estaban perdiendo ante la rapidez y lo astuto que era.

-"¡Es impresionante!"-exclamaba Kirito, admirando la lucha que mantenía Iván contra ambos oponentes.

-"Increíble!"-secundó Klein, ante tal pelea de espadas entre Sugou y Death-gun contra Iván.

En la pelea, Iván conectaba varios bloqueos con contraataques dirigidos en varios puntos clave que los debilitaban a gran escala.

Tras darle 5 golpes certeros en esos puntos críticos, los derrotó. Ellos cayeron al suelo, rendidos. Iván guardó sus ninjatos y se retiró de la escena. Heathcliff, quien estaba esperando su duelo de espadas contra Kirito, dio pasos al frente.

Kirito, al despegarse de sus amadas, también dio pasos al frente con la intención de enfrentarlo.

-"Nos volvemos a enfrentar cara a cara, Kirito-kun"-le dice arrogantemente Heathcliff.

-"Lo mismo digo"-le responde Kirito, con una sonrisa retadora.

Ambos contendientes empiezan a desenvainar sus espadas, con la intención de entablar combate entre ellos.

Kirito, tan rápido empezó a correr hacia Heathcliff, con tal de atacar su escudo. Al llegar a él empieza a atacar progresivamente en su escudo.

-"Es una buena táctica"-analiza Iván-"El escudo podrá soportar varios golpes por parte de las espadas de Kirito, pero eventualmente puede destruirse con el desgaste, sin embargo, podría tardar más en destruirlo que concentrándose en darle un golpe certero en algún punto débil que tenga Heathcliff".

-"Pero tendrán mayor efectividad en los golpes que haga Kirito una vez que destruya el escudo ¿No?"-le cuestiona Leafa.

-"Sí, pero aunque haga eso, mientras trata de destruir el escudo, se cansa más y más en los golpes"-le responde su cuestionamiento-"Para cuando termine destruyendo el escudo, estará muy cansado como para encestar golpes certeros a su contrincante".

-"Entonces tendría que atacar por atrás para herirlo gravemente ¿Cierto?"-duda Asuna.

-"Exacto"-le responde Iván-"Sin embargo, Heathcliff se concentra totalmente en los ataques de Kirito. Aunque él intente atacarlo por atrás, él sabrá y se defenderá de esos golpes. A menos que Kirito sea más rápido, no podrá encestar un golpe por atrás".

-"El escudo es el gran problema"-supone Sachi.

-"Sí"-afirma Iván-"es el mayor problema, pero no es su único problema, sino que también de seguro Heathcliff tiene pensado atacar sin ser predecible. Por ejemplo, si Kirito sigue a este ritmo, Heathcliff lo acostumbra a corto plazo para que se concentre totalmente en los ataques, mientras analiza el momento exacto para poder atacar con su espada, y con ese golpe, lo puede dejar herido gravemente, derrotándolo por completo".

De pronto Iván nota una sonrisa inusual por parte de Heathcliff. Él intenta descifrar esa mirada. Tan rápido como pudo reaccionó-"¡Kirito, cuidado!"-le grita Iván, sabiendo que esa risa significaba que el líder de los caballeros de la hermandad de Sangre estaba a punto de hacer una maniobra con la intención de herir a Kirito.

-"¿Ehh?"-se distrae Kirito. Heathcliff aprovechó ese momento y se puso a la ofensiva, enterrándole su espada por un costado. Por el dolor cayó.

-"¡Kirito/Kirito-kun/Papá/Kirito-san!"-exclaman todas, preocupadas.

-"No te preocupes chico"-le dice Iván-"Tú puedes acabarlo".

Kirito, motivado por las palabras de Iván, se levantó y se puso en guardia, a pesar de su dolor a causa del golpe certero de Heathcliff.

-"Vaya Kirito-kun"-exclama Heathcliff-"Te has vuelto fuerte".

-"No te precipites Kirito"-le habla Iván.

Kirito vuelve a atacar progresivamente dirigiéndose al escudo, el cual, por el desgaste, le empezaron a salir unas cuantas grietas. Nadie lo había notado a excepción de Iván, el cual, en cuestión de milisegundos se dio cuenta.

-"¡Kirito!"-le grita Iván-"dale un golpe certero al escudo, justo en el centro de origen de las grietas".

Kirito rápidamente se fijó en las grietas que se estaban formando en el escudo.

Heathcliff también oyó-"¡No te dejaré!". Para cuando dijo esas palabras, Kirito ya había dado un golpe como un estocazo justo en el punto donde se formaban las grietas, provocando que se destruyera el escudo totalmente.

El caballero se frustró y empezó a luchar con su espada, pero para él, le resultó imposible derrotarlo, pues Kirito era más rápido en cuestión, pero él mismo decidió guardar una de sus espadas y enfrentarlo espada contra espada.

Kirito, sabiendo que era más rápido, hizo una maniobra a gran velocidad de un corte en el estómago de Heathcliff, provocando una grave reducción en sus puntos de vida a rojo. Con tal golpe lo debilitó tanto que cayó al suelo. El gran espadachín negro alzó su espada para darle el golpe final, pero empezó a pensar.

-"¿Qué está esperando?"-se pregunta Ryu.

-"Se decide si es lo correcto"-le responde Iván.

Kirito decide dejarlo ir, pero en cuanto le da la espalda para retirarse junto con su gran grupo, Heathcliff se recupera y corre hacia Kirito, con la intención de atacarlo a sus espaldas. Iván reacciona a velocidad del rayo y le proporciona un buen corte con su Shirasaya, derrotándolo por completo.

-"Gracias, Iván-san"-le dice Kirito.

-"No fue nada, compañero"-le responde Iván-"Para eso estamos los amigos".

Todos ven un portal enfrente de ellos. Lo atraviesan y regresan al mundo real, al laboratorio donde Ryu, Iván y Juan creaban el portal.

-"Al fin acabó"-dice Kirito.

-"Sí, al fin acabó"-le responde Iván.

Tras eso. Todos regresan a sus respectivos hogares.

 **Hasta aquí acaba este arco, pero...**

 **CONTINUARÁ.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tras pasar por momentos de grandes emociones, Kirito, Asuna, y todos los demás regresan al mundo real, reanudando sus actividades diarias. Asuna, Kazuto, Silica y Lizbeth regresaron a sus clases, Sachi, Yuuki y Aiko se inscriben a la misma escuela a la que acuden Kazuto y Asuna. Shino sigue con sus estudios, a la vez que Klein y Agil se concentran en sus trabajos. Todos los días pasaban por lo mismo.

En uno de esos días, Iván, Ryu y Juan, que seguían con investigaciones e inventando aparatos para el futuro, teniendo a Hayate y a Hayato como ayudantes profesionales en cargas pesadas, habían recibido a cinco investigadores: Uno por parte de Jamaica. Sus cabellos eran rastas, y traía un Tam (Gorro que llevan puesto las personas que tienen Rastas), y sus ojos eran de color dorado. Traía puesta una gabardina, que después se la quitó para luego ponerse una bata de laboratorio. Él se había presentado: Kenan. El segundo también tenía lo mismo que Kenan, a excepción de sus ojos, que los tenía color rojo rubí. Él se presentó como Bruno. El tercero también resultó ser Jamaiquino, con las mismas características de los dos primeros, pero él también tenía los ojos de color verde esmeralda. Su nombre era Mars. El Penúltimo era originario de Inglaterra, su cabello era parecido al de Edward (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood), pero la cola trenzada era más grande que le llegaba hasta atrás de la rodilla. Sus ojos eran de color azul. Su nombre era Charles. El último, también originado de Inglaterra, con el mismo cabello rubio, pero los ojos eran azules. Su nombre resultó ser Bernie.

-"Bienvenidos chicos"-le les da la bienvenida Iván-"Como verán, estamos desarrollando tecnología para el futuro, y para que esta tecnología avance más rápido, necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden".

-"Puede contar con ello hermano"-le dice Kenan.

-"Considérenlo hecho"-le dice Bruno.

-"Una pregunta"-dice Charles-"¿Quién es el líder de investigaciones?".

-"Iván-san"-Le responde Ryu.

-"Bien"-dice Iván-"¿Alguna otra pregunta?".

Los nuevos negaron con la cabeza.

-"Bien, pongámonos a trabajar"-Dice con ánimos Iván.

Los demás le siguieron y se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

Por otra parte, Kirito, en sus descansos, era encontrado con Asuna, pero tras un rato después lo encontraron Sachi, seguido de Yuuki y Aiko, quienes buscaban a Asuna.

Sachi se sentó al otro lado de Kirito y lo agarró de su brazo.

Los chicos que lo veían desde lejos se enfurecían de envidia, teniendo que verlo rodeado de tantas chicas.

Kirito y sus amigas/novias empezaron a hablar.

-"¿Cómo te ha ido en tus clases, Kirito-kun?"-le preguntaba una sonriente Asuna.

-"No me llames por mi nombre de juego, Asuna"-le dice Kirito con un pequeño puchero de chilloncito.

-"Eres tan tierno"-le expresa Sachi, viendo su carita-"me dan ganas de agarrarte de las mejillas".

Kirito se emborchonaba más ante lo dicho de Sachi.

* * *

Tras pasar ese ratito de bochornos y ternura. Volvieron a las clases.

* * *

Después de esas clases, todos se separan y se dirigen a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

En el hogar Kirigaya:

-"Hola Onii-chan"-le saluda Suguha a Kazuto.

-"Oh, Suguha, ¿Qué tal?"-le devuelve el saludo Kazuto-"¿Cómo te fue con el Kendo?"-le pregunta.

-"Bien, pude ganar todos los duelos"-le cuenta Suguha.

-"Bien hecho Sugu"-le anima Kazuto-"Por cierto ¿No has salido con Iván-san desde entonces?"-le pregunta.

-"No, no he tenido tiempo de salir con él"-le explica Suguha-"Aunque, le he llamado para salir, pero no ha contestado su teléfono".

-"Ha de estar ocupado con proyectos"-Comenta Kazuto.

-"Pero le pone más atención a esos trabajos que a mí"-le responde con un puchero Suguha.

-"Su sentido romántico talvez no sea su fuerte pero tarde o temprano te llamará"-le dice Kazuto.

De pronto les pasa por la mente a los dos a Iván como un niño creando tecnología alegremente en su laboratorio. "De seguro haría ese tipo de cosas"-dicen ambos parientes. Siguieron en su mente imaginando a él y a sus amigos creando aparatos avanzados tecnológicamente parecido a la primera imagen que se les pasó por la mente.

-"Dejando ese tema de lado"-le dice Suguha-"¿No ibas a salir con tus tres mujeres?".

-"no"-le responde Kazuto-"Estar en la escuela este día nos dejó molidos".

-"Bueno, mamá no podrá llegar a cenar con nosotros, pero nos dejó algo de comida"-le avisa Suguha.

-"De acuerdo"-le responde Kazuto.

Suguha saca la comida de la nevera y empieza a calentarla.

Una vez lista, la pone en la mesa y ambos empiezan a comer.

Ya que terminaron de comer, ambos se fueron a dormir profundamente.

* * *

Mientras, con Asuna, ella estaba dormida.

Empezó a soñar.

en su sueño, ella se encontraba en el piso 22 del castillo de Aincrad, acostada en la cama que compartía con Kirito. De pronto, oye los llantos de una bebé que se encontraba en una cuna en la misma habitación. Ella, un poco somnolienta, procede a levantarse de su cama para luego dirigirse a la cuna. Ya que llegó ahí se encuentra con una bebé con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que los de Asuna. "Oh"-Exclama levemente Asuna, con una cara de ternura y felicidad al ver a su hija pequeña, extendiéndole los brazos a su madre pidiéndole que la cargara. Asuna de inmediato se dispuso a cargarla. "Eres tan hermosa"-le dice Asuna a su pequeña hija-"Mi pequeña Kuroyukihime".

de pronto siente un par de manos que la rodean, resultando ser las manos de su querido esposo Kirito. Seguido de eso, Yui también se levanta y se acerca a su madre, abrazándola con cariño. "gracias, mamá"-le dice Yui-"gracias a ti tengo una hermana con la que compartiré muchas cosas y recuerdos con ella".

Voltea a ver a su hija mayor con una radiante y cálida sonrisa. Asuna, Kirito y Yui siguen contemplando a la bebé.

* * *

Por otra parte, Sachi también tenía su sueño con tener una bebé de Kirito. Pero en este caso, aparecieron una bebé de nombre Yumiko, con cabello de color negro como el de su padre y ojos de color azul, como el de su madre; y una niña de tres años llamada Sachiko, con cabello con coletas y de color azul, como su madre y ojos color negro, como su padre.

En su sueño:

Se encuentran en la misma cabaña del piso 22, dormía junto con Kirito, hasta que un llanto la despertó. Se levantó algo somnolienta y se dirige hacia la cuna, donde se encontraba Yumiko. Una vez que llegó, vio a su pequeña hija que le extendía sus bracitos, en busca de que la cargaran. Sachi la agarró y se la puso sobre sus brazos. La pequeña bebé se acurrucó en sus brazos. Kirito la abraza por atrás, cariñosamente y voltea a ver a la pequeña, durmiéndose en los brazos de su querida madre.

Poco después las niñas: Sachiko y Yui se levantan y corren hacia sus padres, abrazándolos. Una vez que se separan de ellos, voltean a ver a su hermana menor.

-"Mira ese pequeño rostro"-le dice Sachi a Kirito-"Nuestra pequeña Sachiko".

-"Tienes razón, mamá"-le habla Yui.

Un cálido impacto pasó por Sachi, volteando a ver a Yui diciéndole mamá con una sonrisa. La madre de cabello azul le regresa la cálida sonrisa. Le acaricia la carita con sumo cariño.

La familia le voltea a ver a su miembro más joven y la contemplan por un buen rato.

* * *

La última en soñar era Sinon.

En su sueño:

Se encontraba en la misma cabaña del piso 22, durmiendo en la misma cama de Kirito, con una lencería de color rosa, que resaltaba mucho en su piel. Ambos cruzan mutuamente miradas sensuales. Ella se sube encima de Kirito haciéndole unos movimientos que lo estimulaban sexualmente.

-"Oh, Sinon"-le dice Kirito con un tono sensual-"nunca pensé que fueras muy salvaje".

-"Puedo ser muy salvaje cuando se trata de mi presa"-le regresa Sinon, con el mismo tono.

Sinon empieza a desnudarse y cuando acaba, le empieza a quitar el pantalón y la camiseta negra que él tenía. Posteriormente le quita el bóxer, dejando descubierto su miembro. Empiezan su acto sexual con Sinon bailando su cintura, excitando más a su querido Espadachín Negro. Ella gime, lo cual le sube el nivel de excitación hasta venirse, descargando su néctar de amor.

* * *

así fue el sueño de las tres amantes de Kirito/Kazuto. Finalmente, las tres despiertan, topándose con el golpe de realidad. Las tres tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. Pues su sueño feliz había desaparecido. Sinon fue la excepción. No tuvo lágrimas, pero se ruborizó mucho debido a las cosas desvergonzadas e indecentes que hacía junto a su espadachín negro.

 **Continuará.**


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente, Asuna, que había soñado con una vida feliz en aquella casa en el piso 22 y despierta con la amarga realidad: en el mundo real, ella no estaba casada con Kirito, se encontraba en su casa y no existía Kuroyukihime, seguía acostada en su cama, con lágrimas derramadas, pues se sentía frustrada al ver que toda esa burbuja de sueños era solo una ilusión inconsciente mientras dormía. Se levantó de la cama, designada de ese sueño y se dirigió al baño. Con la intención de lavarse la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas. De pronto le suena el teléfono, el cual la sorprende. Toma su celular y ve que era un mensaje, nada más ni nada menos que de su novio Kazuto, que decía:

"Asuna, espero verte en la escuela, con mucho cariño"-Termina el mensaje. Ella sonríe, pues para ella, los mensajes que le enviaba Kazuto eran como flechas de cupido, pero esas flechas y pensando en ese sueño no le daban una buena combinación. Entre más pensaba en ese sueño y en el deseo de volverlo realidad, más le llegaba una idea sobre cómo llevar a cabo que ella y Kazuto pudieran estar juntos en ambos mundos, a la vez de convertir a Kuroyukihime en realidad.

Rápidamente tomó su celular y le escribió un mensaje que decía:

-"Kazuto-kun, necesito hablar contigo de algo...a solas". Envía el mensaje y empieza a alistarse.

Ya que se alistó, baja a desayunar con su familia, pero solo encuentra a su madre

Mientras empieza a comer, Su madre empieza a hablar con ella.

-"Asuna"-empieza la madre-"He decidido buscarte un nuevo hombre para casarte".

-"Pero madre..."-no pudo completar su argumento, debido a que su madre golpeó la mesa fuertemente-"No hay discusión. De hecho, he encontrado el hombre que sería perfecto para ser tu esposo".

-"El único al que veré como a un esposo es a Kirito-kun"-Tras decir eso, Asuna dejó la mesa y salió de su casa, frustrada y con lágrimas en los ojos con dirección a la escuela.

* * *

Por otra parte, Kazuto se preparaba para ir a la escuela, en esos momentos, estaba desayunando junto con su prima/hermana Suguha.

-"Hey Sugu"-le llama Kazuto a Suguha, que estaba sentada, al igual que él, frente a frente desayunando.

-"¿Sí, Onii-chan?"-le responde Suguha.

-"¿Te ha hablado Iván-san?"-le pregunta Kazuto.

-"No"-le responde Suguha con una cara de angustia.

-"¿Quieres que hable con él para que te invite a salir?"-le ofrece Kazuto.

-"No...noo, no lo hagas, ya llamará"-le contesta Suguha, cambiando su cara de angustia a una esperanzada.

En eso Kazuto recibe el mensaje.

-"¿Qué es Onii-chan?"-le pregunta Suguha con suma curiosidad.

-"Un mensaje de Asuna"-le responde Kazuto-"Al parecer, quiere hablar conmigo, Talvez sea importante". Tan pronto como vio su mensaje empezando con su nombre real, empezó a estremecerse, pues ella lo llamaba por su nombre real cuando estaba realmente enfadada.

-"¿Qué pasó Onii-chan?"-le pregunta Suguha, viendo a su primo/hermano estremeciéndose.

Kazuto, con una cara de aterrado y con la mano temblando, voltea su celular y le enseña a Suguha el mensaje. Ella puso suma atención en el nombre real de su primo/hermano.

-"¿Qué hiciste Onii-chan?"-le preguntaba Suguha relajadamente. Le hizo esa pregunta, puesto que ella los conocía, sabía muy bien que cuando Asuna se enfadaba con Kirito, le escribía un mensaje por celular, o si estaban frente a frente, le llamaba por su verdadero nombre y ponía una cara seria y aterradora con la mirada penetrante y asesina lanzada directo a Kazuto.

-"¡No lo sé!"-exclamaba aterrado Kazuto, recordando las cosas malas que le podría hacer Asuna y analizando qué era lo que podría tenerla enfadada.

Terminaron de desayunar y salen de su casa con dirección a la escuela. Mientras iban de camino, Kazuto seguía pensando en la razón que causara la ira de Asuna.

-"Tranquilo Onii-chan"-le anima Suguha-"Talvez no esté enfadada y quiere decirte algo importante".

Kazuto no le hacía caso, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

En el camino se encuentran con Sachi. Se les une, siguiendo con el camino. Rápidamente Sachi nota la cara preocupación de su Kazuto.

-"¿Qué tiene?"-le pregunta Sachi a Suguha.

-"Asuna le mandó un mensaje llamando con su verdadero nombre"-le responde Suguha.

-"Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo?"-le vuelve a preguntar Sachi.

-"Cuando Asuna-san se enoja, lo llama por su verdadero nombre"- le explica Suguha-"y ella es una demonio cuando se enoja".

-"No se preocupe Kirito-san"-le anima Sachi.

* * *

Llegan a la escuela. Kazuto se dirige a su salón hasta que se encuentra con Asuna frente a frente, con una cara seria y con los ojos cerrados. A Kazuto le provocaba que la frente se le pusiera azul del miedo que sentía al ver a Asuna con esa cara.

Finalmente abrió los ojos-"Kazuto"-dice Asuna, con la mirada seria-"Después de clases iremos con Iván-san".

-"¿Eh?"-pregunta Kazuto, algo confundido. "Ya dije"-le responde Asuna-"Te veré aquí después de todas las clases e iremos con Iván-san". Dio media vuelta y se retiró para su salón.

-"De-de...¿Acuerdo?"-Balbucea Kazuto, que seguía confundido.

Oyó la campaña y Kazuto rápidamente corrió hacia su salón.

* * *

Durante la clase, Kazuto seguía pensando el por qué irían con Iván "¿Qué asuntos tendrían con él? ¿Por qué estaría Asuna actuando así? ¿Hice algo malo? Y si lo hice ¿Fue algo grave?" Preguntas así le pasan por la mente a Kazuto, desviando toda la atención de la clase a sus conflictos.

De pronto oye a alguien diciendo su nombre-"¿Kazuto-kun? ¡Kazuto-kun!"-le llama la atención la profesora, resultando la persona que le decía su nombre, algo molesta.

-"Ah, perdone maestra"-Se disculpa Kazuto. Sus compañeros se ríen. Él solo hace una sonrisa nerviosa hacia la profesora.

Ella le regresa la sonrisa con designación y siguen la clase.

* * *

Al salir de clases, Kazuto se dirigía a la salida del salón hasta que la profesora lo detuvo y lo llevó a la sala donde se encontraban todos los maestros, a su cubículo.

Una vez ahí, sienta a Kazuto y posteriormente se sienta ella. Empiezan a hablar.

-"Kazuto"-le llama la atención-"¿Hay algún problema?".

-"No, no"-le responde Kazuto-¿Por qué pregunta?".

-"Porque hoy te vi muy distraído"-le explica la profesora-"Usualmente le pones atención a todas tus clases, en especial la mía, lo cual me pareció raro".

-"Ah, sí, no, solo me distraje por algo que me dijo mi novia, solo es eso"-le dice Kazuto.

-"Ya veo"-le regresa su profesora-"Bueno, así es la juventud".

Kazuto solo dio una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y se fue. Mientras se dirigía a la salida de la escuela, se encuentra con Asuna, otra vez frente a frente.

-"Asuna, yo..."-Asuna le levantó la mano, en señal de que quería que se callara-"Solo acompáñame"-le ordena.

-"¡Hai!"-exclama Kazuto.

Asuna camina con dirección hacia el Centro de Investigaciones, Proyectos y Experimentos de Iván.

* * *

Una vez ahí, entran en él y se dirigen exactamente donde se encontraba Iván. Llegan con él. Lamentablemente para ellos, Iván se encontraba con Ryu, Juan, Hayate, Hayato y 5 hombres más: 3 con rastas y 2 con características Inglesas, celebrando con refrescos bien helados, haciendo relajo. Asuna, sin pensárselo dos veces, tocó a la puerta (La oficina en la que Iván se encontraba con sus amigos celebrando tenía una puerta de cristal, al igual que el muro que estaba entre el pasillo y la misma).

De pronto todos voltearon a la pared de cristal y vieron a Asuna.

-"¿Asuna-san?"-se pregunta Iván.

-"Hey Iván"-le llama Bruno-"¿La conoces?".

-"Sí, es novia de un amigo"-le responde Iván-"Ahorita vengo".

Iván sale de la oficina y dirige a Kazuto y a Asuna a un lugar más privado.

Una vez ahí:

-"¿Qué pasa Asuna?"-le pregunta Iván-"Vi tu mensaje, pero no entendí la razón por la cual me pedías prestado el portal".

-"No tienes que saber"-le responde Asuna. Rápidamente a Iván le pasó por la mente ideas sobre algunas cosas que Asuna querría el portal, en especial si venía ella junto a Kazuto, lo cual le daba una idea más específica sobre las intenciones de Asuna de utilizar el portal.

-"Bueno"-le dice Iván designado.

Iván los guía hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el portal que los transportaba del mundo real al mundo virtual.

-"Bien"-le dice Iván-"¿En qué lugar del Castillo de Aincrad quieren que los transporte?"-le pregunta.

-"Yo quiero que nos lleves al piso 22"-le responde Asuna.

-"De acuerdo"-Iván le indica a la computadora lo que deseaba Asuna.

Entre más se acercaba a su destino, más rápido le latía el corazón a Asuna.

El portal se abre. Antes de que Asuna y Kazuto (que al pasar por el portal, se convertiría en Kirito) pudieran ser transportados al piso que indicó Asuna, Iván se acercó a su oreja y le susurró-"Buena suerte".

* * *

Asuna y Kirito pasan al otro lado y se encuentran en el piso 22 del Castillo de Aincrad, con sus ropas que utilizaban cuando estaban en su cabaña comprada cuando se casaron cuando estaba el incidente SAO. Al igual que Kirito, Asuna también tenía puesta sus ropas que utilizaba cuando estaba en esa misma casita en el bosque. Ella le agarra de la mano y empieza a correr hacia la casa. "Asuna ¿Qué haces?"-le pregunta algo confundido Kirito.

-"Solo ven"-le dice Asuna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Kirito, sin opciones, decidió seguirla, después de todo él sabía que un novio debería seguir a su novia si realmente ella quiere, o eso es lo que le dictaba su corazón al menos.

Llegan a la casa y rápidamente entra Asuna, jalando a Kirito hacia la habitación donde compartían la cama.

-"Bien"-dice Kirito-"Asuna, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?".

Asuna se empieza a desvestir.

-"A-A-Asuna ¿Qué...qué...qué estás haciendo?"-pregunta todo alterado y rojo Kirito, tratando de evitar el contacto visual del acto de Asuna.

-"Quítate...quítate la ropa...Kirito-kun"-le dice Asuna-"te...deseo".

-"Pero...Asuna..."-le replica Kirito incompletamente-"No...podemos hacerlo, aún no...estamos casados".

De pronto Asuna empieza a derramar lágrimas. "¿Qué pasa Asuna? Esta no eres tú"-le discute Kirito.

-"Kirito yo..."-no podía terminar la frase a causa de su llanto. Kirito la trata de tranquilizar, pero todo era en vano. "¡ASUNA!"-le grita a todo pulmón.

Ella se pone en silencio, pero sus lágrimas siguen brotando. El espadachín negro la sentó sobre la cama y después él se sentó a lado de ella, tomando sus manos.

-"Ahora sí Asuna"-le dice Kirito-"¿Qué pasó?".

-"Quiero ver a Kuroyukihime"-explota Asuna en lágrimas y llantos.

-"Pero ¿Quién es ella?"-le pregunta Kirito, algo confundido.

-"Es de un sueño"-le responde Asuna, aún entre lágrimas y llantos.

Kirito suspira de alivio tras oír eso. "Tranquila Asuna, ella en un futuro existirá, pero no debería se ahora que lo tengamos que hacer y..."-volteó a ver y sus impulsos masculinos empezaban a despertar. "Lo siento Asuna"-le dice Kirito, al empezar a desvestirse. Una vez desnudo, se lanza encima de Asuna, quien también empezaba a excitarse.

El espadachín empezó a ponerse agresivo en el acto sexual que estaban empezando a hacer...

Ya el resto se los dejo a su imaginación.

 **Continuará.**


	12. Chapter 12

Después de "Hacerlo", ambos regresaron al portal para que los llevara al mundo real. Llegando, descubren que la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas. De pronto vieron una que estaba encendida. Se acercan a ver. Resulta ser Iván, que veía a la ventana, que tenía una gran vista en la ciudad. Después voltean a ver a los otros tipos que lo acompañaban dormidos entre el desastre de los refrescos, pero a su parecer, incluyeron alcohol para embriagarse, mientras que Iván fue el único que no tomó cerveza. Él se percata de que está siendo observado por atrás y rápidamente voltea a ver quién era. Al ver que eran Asuna y Kazuto, salió con mucho gusto a hablar con ellos.

-"¡Chicos!"-exclama levemente Iván, al salir-"¿Cómo les fue?".

Ambos chicos se pusieron colorados de la vergüenza. "Les fue bien"-piensa Iván, al verlos así.

Kirito cambió de tema-"Por cierto"-le dice Kirito a su amigo-"Me ha dicho Suguha que te ha llamado muchas veces queriendo salir contigo y no le has respondido nada desde que salimos del juego".

-"¿Suguha-san?"-le pregunta Iván. Ve su teléfono y nota que tiene como 20 llamadas perdidas de Suguha-"¡Ah, es cierto!"-exclama con algo de pena.

-"Deberías ponerle más atención a mi hermana"-le reprende Kazuto. Iván solo puso una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

De pronto el teléfono de Asuna suena. Ella lo revisa y resulta ser su madre. Como era su madre, le contesta:

-"Hola madre"-le saluda la chica de cabello anaranjado.

-"Asuna, debes venir a casa"-le dice su madre, con un tono frío-"Tenemos que hablar sobre algo".

-"De acuerdo madre"-le regresa Asuna, muy seria de su parte. Le cuelga.

-"Si quieren, los puedo acompañar"-le dice Iván, ofreciéndose-"Es de noche y es peligroso".

-"De seguro es peligroso para ti también"-le avisa Kazuto

-"No"-le contesta Iván-"Para tu información, estoy altamente capacitado para luchar contra cualquier oponente que trate de amenazarme".

-"¿Y tus amigos?"-le vuelve a preguntar Kazuto.

-"Ellos están dormidos y los laboratorios los cerraré, para que no corran ningún peligro".

Con todo esto en mente, los tres salieron de los laboratorios hacia la casa de Asuna.

* * *

En el camino:

-"Oye Iván-san"-le llama Kazuto.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Iván.

-"Yo te conté sobre unos tipos que nos ayudaron cuando estaba el incidente SAO"-le habla Kazuto.

-"Sí ¿Qué tienen?".

-"Tú me dijiste que los conocías".

-"Los conocerás muy pronto"-le dice Iván.

-"Bueno, con tal de conocerlos".

Llegaron a la casa de Asuna. Kazuto se despidió, al igual que Iván y se dirigieron a la casa Kirigaya.

-"Es momento de que lo sepas"-le dice Iván en el camino.

-"¿Sobre qué?"-le pregunta Kazuto.

-"La verdad sobre esos chicos de SAO"-le responde Iván.

Kazuto tenía una interrogante.

-"Nosotros vigilábamos sobre los movimientos que se hacían en el juego, y ahí fue donde te vimos nosotros"-le cuenta Iván-"Esos cinco tipos que te ayudaron éramos nosotros".

-"¿De qué hablas?"-le pregunta Kazuto.

-"¿Nunca notaste que teníamos muy iguales los trajes de los cinco tipos que te ayudaron en el incidente SAO a los de nosotros?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Sí, de hecho parecían como si hubieran sido los mismos"-le responde Kazuto.

-"Exacto"-le contesta Iván-"Fuimos Juan, Ryu, Hayate, Hayato y yo. Sachi nos pidió hacerlo, ya que tú fuiste su primer amor".

-"Entonces, eso explica por qué se parecían tanto sus trajes"-se dice Kazuto a su amigo.

-"Exactamente"-le regresa Iván.

-"Bueno, gracias por haberme dicho esto"-le agradece Kazuto-"Y también por habernos salvado todas esas veces".

Ambos chocan sus puños como los grandes amigos que eran.

A medio camino.

-"Oye"-le dice Kazuto a su amigo.

-"¿Sí?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros?"-le ofrece Kazuto-"De seguro Suguha se pondrá feliz si apareces".

-"Sí, así me disculparé de no contestarle ninguna llamada durante este tiempo".

Ambos ríen.

Para su sorpresa:

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo"-dice Iván-"Nunca formalizamos un emparejamiento ella y yo".

-"¿Y no quieres?"-le pregunta.

-"Bueno ¿Lo aceptarás?".

-"Claro"-le dice Kazuto-"Has sido un gran amigo y nos has ayudado mucho en recorrer muchos caminos peligrosos, poniendo tu vida en riesgo".

-"Gracias Kazuto"-le dice Iván.

Llegaron a la casa Kirigaya.

Suguha, que volteó a ver quién era, vio a su hermano/Primo y volteó a ver a Iván. Al ver al amigo de su hermanastro, se lanzó sobre él, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

Ella se acurrucaba como un gatito sobre Iván, puesto que amaba mucho a ese hombre aunque no le había dicho su respuesta.

-"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"-pregunta la madre de Suguha y madre adoptiva de Kazuto: Kirigaya Midori, con un tono más cálido como una madre podría hablar, saliendo de la cocina.

-"¡Tía!"-exclama Kazuto de sorpresa (Suguha, como estaba tan concentrada acurrucándose y dándole cariños a su hombre, olvidó su costumbre de reprenderle a su hermanastro/primo para que le llamara mamá a Midori).

-"Hola hijo"-le saluda Midori a su sobrino/hijastro, con un pequeño beso en su frente-"Y tú..."-no pudo completar su saludo, ya que no conocía al muchacho que venía con Kazuto.

-"Soy Iván, solo Iván"-le responde el chico, mientras se levantaba de su caída por su enamorada, al igual que ella se levantaba después de darle suficiente cariño.

-"Mucho gusto Iván-kun"-le regresa Midori amablemente-"Veo que mi hija le causó problemas, cuanto lo siento".

-"No es nada, lamento que su hija se haya enamorado de mí"-se disculpa Iván. Ambos miraron hacia Suguha.

-"Claro, es mi culpa"-Dice Suguha en tono broma sarcástica.

Los tres ríen.

-"No se preocupe Iván-kun"-le dice Midori-"Veo que usted tiene grandes modales, y es amigo de mi hijo, por lo que no hay ningún problema".

-"Gracias"-le dice Iván, dando una reverencia hacia ella con respeto-"Pero ¿Usted está de acuerdo con esto?"-le pregunta.

-"Por supuesto"-le dice Midori-"por lo que yo veo, ella está encariñada contigo, y usted no ha intentado hacerle nada perverso. Me extraña un poco, pero a la vez me pone feliz".

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Me extraña porque nunca se había portado así"-le explica la madre-"durante los días que salió de ALO, las raras veces que la veía siempre veía su cara feliz, alegre, brillante. No encontraba motivos por la cual tenía esos ánimos, pero ahora que lo he visto a usted, lo entiendo todo. Lo único que pido es que cuide de ella".

Iván se ruborizó un poco ante tales dichos de la madre. Suguha lo tenía agarrado del brazo.

Midori regresó a la cocina, mientras que Kazuto, Suguha (Junto a Iván) pasaron a sentarse a la mesita que se encontraba frente a la barrita entre la sala y la cocina a seguir preparando la comida.

Tras unos minutos, la comida estaba lista: Sopa de miso. La sirvió y todos empezaron a comer.

* * *

Por otra parte, Asuna se encontró a su madre en el comedor. Inmediatamente se sentó y empezó a comer.

Notó una aura muy familiar alrededor del comedor. Empezó a analizar disimulando. Su mirada se concentró en un chico que estaba a lado de su madre, de cabello color castaño, ojos de color verde oliva y vestido elegantemente.

-"¿Yuuya?"-pregunta Asuna.

-"Correcto Asuna"-le dice su madre-"ha venido para hablar los términos de su matrimonio".

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-Exclama Asuna, muy asustada.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	13. Chapter 13

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-exclama furiosa Asuna, que se levanta de la mesa-"¿POR QUÉ?".

-"Para que puedas tener una vida feliz"-le responde su madre.

-"Pero debes saber que soy feliz junto a Kirito-kun"-le dice Asuna, tratando de evitar el destino que le quería su madre.

-"¡ASUNA, YA BASTA!"-grita su madre-"¡SE HARÁ LO QUE YO DIGO!".

Asuna, quien ya estaba harta, se dirigió a su cuarto, llena de lágrimas.

Una vez ahí, sacó su teléfono celular, con la intención de llamarle a su querido novio Kazuto para que pudiera consolarla.

* * *

Mientras, en la casa Kirigaya, los cuatro (Midori, Kazuto, Suguha e Iván) habían terminado de cenar y Midori se fue a seguir con su trabajo, mientras que Iván, Suguha y Kazuto se dirigen a la sala para sentarse y platicar un poco. En ese momento, el teléfono celular de Kazuto empezó a sonar.

-"¿Quién será?"-se pregunta el chico de cabello negro.

Observa la pantalla de su teléfono y vio que era Asuna.

Rápidamente contesta el teléfono.

-"Hola ¿Asuna?"-le saluda Kazuto.

-"ki-kirito-kun"-dice entre sollozos Asuna.

-"¿Qué tienes?"-le pregunta Kazuto.

-"Necesito verte"-le responde Asuna, con un tono de tristeza.

Iván pudo oír las peticiones de Asuna y rápidamente le quitó el teléfono a Kirito.

-"Asuna, mañana ven al laboratorio, iremos a Alfheim para que se discuta el asunto por la cual te tiene en este estado"-le dice Iván seriamente.

-"Gracias Iván-san"-le agradece Asuna.

Ambos cuelgan.

-"Kazuto, como mañana no hay escuela, irás a mi laboratorio, Asuna de seguro tiene un asunto qué discutir con nosotros y por el cual ella está preocupada"-le declara Iván.

-"¿Cómo sabes que ella está preocupada de algo?"-le pregunta Kazuto.

-"Por el tono con el que habló"-le explica Iván-"Aunque, eso deberías saberlo tú, ya que eres su novio. Yo solo sé porque tengo habilidades para detectar emociones así a través del teléfono...pero como sea, mañana, como no hay escuela, nos reuniremos en el portal del laboratorio".

-"Pero ¿No tienes proyectos que hacer?"-le pregunta Kazuto.

-"No, en todo el tiempo que perdieron contacto de mí hice varios inventos que adelantó la tecnología, por lo que me dio tiempo libre para hacer lo que se me dé la gana, y eres un amigo, por lo que decido resolver cualquier conflicto que se tenga"-le dice Iván.

-"Gracias, Iván-san"-le agradece Kazuto.

Suguha fingió toser para llamar la atención de ambos

-"También debes saber que tu puedes venir"-le dice Iván, muy neutral de su parte.

Ella hizo un puchero.

-"¿Por qué me pones esa cara?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Creo que quiere cariño por tu parte"-le susurra Kazuto.

-"Aaaah, entonces quieres mi cariño"-le dice Iván-"Bueno, lamento no darte mi cariño en todo este tiempo que he estado ocupado".

-"No hay problema"-le responde Suguha, al lanzarse sobre él y acurrucársele. Iván se sonroja ante eso.

* * *

Tras un rato, Iván se retira de la casa Kirigaya, dirigiéndose a su laboratorio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kazuto y Suguha salen de su casa y se dirigen hacia el laboratorio de Iván, donde él los estaba esperando.

En el camino, se encuentran con Asuna, con ojeras que evidenciaban mucho el hecho que pasó la noche llorando. La mujer de cabello anaranjado, al ver a su Kazuto, corrió a abrazarlo, buscando su consuelo en él.

-"¿Qué pasó Asuna?"-le pregunta preocupado Kazuto.

-"Onii-chan, creo que hay que ir con Iván-san para que podamos tratar este asunto en privado"-le recomienda Suguha.

-"Es verdad"-dice Kazuto.

Los tres se dirigieron al laboratorio de Iván. En un punto antes de llegar a los laboratorios, se encontraron a Sachi, Yuuki, Aiko y Shino. Rápidamente les explicó Kazuto y decidieron acompañarlos, por el bien de Asuna, ya que necesitaba mucha más ayuda de sus amigas que antes.

Llegan a los laboratorios de Iván. En ese momento, el chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados les estaba explicando unas cosas a sus demás compañeros de trabajos en proyectos.

Termina de explicarles y rápidamente ellos empiezan a trabajar, mientras que él sale de la sala de reuniones y se reúne con Kazuto.

-"Vamos"-les dice Iván, guiando a los chicos al portal.

De un momento a otro, aparecieron en el mundo de Aincrad, el piso 22, en esa cabaña donde se mudaron Kirito y Asuna cuando se casaron, evento ubicado en el primer incidente SAO, a la vez que es donde todos ellos se reúnen para discutir, informarse, actualizarse, entre otras cosas.

Yui aparece poco después de que llegan todos, alegre de ver a sus padres. Rápidamente nota que su madre Asuna está afligida, no sabe por qué, pero se empieza a preocupar.

Una vez que todos se sientan para tratar el asunto de Asuna:

-"A ver Asuna"-dice Iván, directo y serio-"Empieza a contar".

-"El día anterior"-empieza Asuna-"Discutí con mi madre, debido a que ella volvió a empezar a buscar candidatos para tomar mi mano en matrimonio. Yo me negué a aceptar la idea, ya que yo misma había dejado en claro que la única persona en estar a mi lado sería Kirito-kun, pero ella sigue con la idea de buscarme un prometido con suficiente prestigio".

Iván, al acabar de oír la historia, se pone con su pose de pensador y empieza a reflexionar sobre eso-"Esto es algo difícil"-dice mientras lo hace, ya que él siempre encuentra la manera de resolver y animar las cosas-"Pero ¿No tendrías alguna razón (además de no querer) por la cual no puedas...o mejor dicho, debas casarte con la persona que tú madre te está eligiendo?"-le pregunta Iván-"No es que yo apoyé a tu madre, sino que esa razón te ayudará mucho en poder convencerla de que deje esa idea".

De pronto Asuna siente leves náuseas. Iván rápidamente empieza a analizar los factores que llevarían a Asuna sentirlas. Una imagen le llegó a su mente como un rayo. Esa imagen estaba relacionado con el acto que hizo aquel día en que vino, a solas con Kirito.

-"¿Qué son estas náuseas tan repentinas?"-se pregunta Asuna.

-"A lo mejor comiste algo en mal estado"-supone Yuuki.

-"no lo creo"-dice Asuna-"Siempre nos preparan comida de la mejor calidad".

-"Podrían ser agruras"-propone Sachi como una razón por la cual podría tener esas náuseas.

-"Tampoco".

-"No"-aclara Iván, ya convencido de una razón más probable que todas las demás-"Estas náuseas pueden explicarse con el pequeño ser que se empieza a formarse en su vientre".

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-preguntan Shino y Aiko al unísono.

-"Quiero decir que Asuna está embarazada"

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-Exclaman todos.

 **Continuará**


	14. Chapter 14

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-Exclamaron todos, al oír a chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

-"Tal y como lo dije"-les responde.

-"Pero ¿Cuándo fue?"-Pregunta Sachi, toda exaltada.

-"Fue como hace 2 días"-le responde Iván, con toda naturalidad del mundo.

Leafa se acerca a Iván y le jala levemente la gabardina para llamar su atención.

-"¿Tú los viste?"-le pregunta Leafa una vez que logró obtener su atención.

-"No"-le responde-"Asuna me lo pidió un día antes. Yo accedí a prestarles el portal para que hicieran sus cosas, no me quise involucrar en eso, además, tampoco pude negarle la petición, ya que cuando ella se enoja, da mucho miedo".

-"Es cierto"-murmura Kirito al oír a su amigo mencionar cosas en las que estaba de acuerdo con respecto a su querida novia y su carácter fuerte-"te comprendo".

Aparentemente Asuna pudo oír los murmullos de su Kirito-kun. Rápidamente le dirigió una de sus caras asesinas. Kirito pudo sentir los escalofríos de aquella cara demoníaca de la ex-caballero del gremio de "Caballeros de la Hermandad de sangre".

Todos se dieron cuenta de que se estaban desviando del tema.

-"Volviendo al tema"-dice Sachi-"¿Creen que el embarazo de Asuna-san servirá como una razón para que su madre ya no esté buscando prometidos para ella?".

-"Es muy probable"-propone Iván-"Podríamos suponer que la familia de Asuna, a pesar de que es muy prestigiosa y toda la cosa, obligarían a Kirito a casarse con ella, o podrían decapitarlo, ya que podría considerarse profanación".

Todos chillan ante lo dicho por Iván.

-"Pero no creo que lleguen a tal extremo". Al oír eso se calmaron todos.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"-se pregunta Asuna, muy preocupada de su parte.

-"Hay que decir de una vez a su madre"-propone detenidamente Iván-"Pero, teniendo un buen análisis, primero deberíamos decirle a Midori-san, probablemente ella lo entienda y pueda ayudarnos".

Kirito apoya a su amigo en eso, sabiendo cómo era ella, ya que lo había cuidado desde que sus verdaderos padres habían muerto en un accidente.

-"es verdad"-le apoya Leafa-"Mamá entiende mucho acerca de esto, por lo que será de mucha ayuda contar por lo menos con ella".

-"No"-dice Iván-"Toda la familia Kirigaya debe saber. Juntos se puede resolver todo esto".

Ante las cosas que dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados, todos se prepararon para salir del mundo por el portal y dirigirse a la casa Kirigaya.

* * *

Una vez que salieron del portal, Kirito, Sachi, Asuna y todas las demás se dirigieron hacia la casa Kirigaya, pero antes de que se fueran:

-"Iván-san ¿No irás?"-le pregunta Kazuto.

-"Eso es asunto de ustedes"-le responde Iván-"sin embargo, no significa que los dejaré a su suerte".

Kazuto asiente y se van, dejando a Iván siguiendo con su trabajo como inventor de nueva tecnología.

* * *

Llegan a la casa Kirigaya.

-"Hola chicos"-saluda cariñosamente Midori.

-"Mamá"-le llama Suguha-"¿Tienes un momento?".

-"Por supuesto"-le responde su madre-"Cualquier cosa".

Todos se sentaron en la sala.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-les pregunta Midori, refiriéndose a todos (Kazuto, Suguha, Lizbeth, Sachi, Asuna y Silica).

-"Asuna está embarazada"-le responde Kazuto.

Midori queda impactada ante tal noticia. Empieza a voltear a Asuna y su vientre.

-"¿Eh?"-dice toda impactada.

-"Onii-Chan y Asuna-san serán padres"-le dice su hija Suguha.

-"¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!"-Exclama la madre Kirigaya, toda impactada al oír lo que su hija le había dicho-"¿Cómo ocurrió eso?".

-"Bueno..."-Kazuto estaba todo nervioso al explicarle a su tía/Madre adoptiva sobre el hecho de que él tuvo relaciones reproductivas con Asuna hace unos días.

* * *

Una vez que terminó de explicarle todo acerca de ese hecho, Midori se puso pensativa al respecto. Por una parte estaba feliz y emocionada de poder tener un nieto, o una nieta, pero por otra parte, también sentía una preocupación, debido a que su esposo, a la vez, que era el padre de Suguha y adoptivamente de Kazuto, trabajaba para una de las compañías de la familia de Asuna.

-"¿Mamá?"-le llama su hija, pues vio su cara pensativa-"¿Sucede algo?".

Midori reaccionó ante las preguntas de su hija-"No, no pasa nada"-le responde la madre, ocultando su preocupación.

Para dejar su preocupación por un lado, por mientras llega su esposo para hablar al respecto con el asunto problemático que se había creado, ya que ella tenía por seguro de que la familia Yuuki no estaría de acuerdo con este hecho. Midori sabía que no tendría que preocuparse por el patriarca Yuuki, pero sí de la madre, ya que ella es muy idealista y estricta, a la vez de manipuladora y controladora.

-"Y...¿Cómo la llamarán?"-les pregunta cálidamente Midori, dirigiéndose a la pareja: Kazuto y Asuna.

-"Pensamos en utilizar el nombre de Kuroyukihime al principio, pero después consideramos llamarla por otro nombre y utilizar este para otro bebé".

Midori se veía más sorprendida que antes. "¡¿ESTARÁ HABLANDO EN SERIO?!"-Grita en sus pensamientos la madre Kirigaya. Instantáneamente pensó otra vez, pero más cálida y feliz-"Estos dos chicos, sin importar lo que pase, tendrán planeado todo".

-"Bueno"-habla una vez más Midori-"Por ahora no importa el nombre, lo que importa es que pueda nacer con bien y se puedan resolver todos los conflictos que puedan crearse ante este hecho".

-"Tienes razón mamá"-le dice su hija.

-"Eso quiere decir que... ¿nos apoyarás?"-habla su hijo adoptivo.

-"Claro que sí"-le responde Midori con su tono cálido de siempre-"Veo la forma en cómo se aman el uno al otro, aunque sean jóvenes, me hace pensar que esos dos años que estuvieron en el incidente de Sword Art Online no fueron en vano. Te miro esforzándote para cumplir tus metas, que me hace apoyar todas tus decisiones sin lugar a dudas. Tus padres de seguro estarán muy orgullosos de ti".

De repente ella siente las lágrimas que van cayendo por sus mejillas.

-"¿Tía?"-le dice Kazuto, un poco preocupado.

-"No, no es nada"-le responde con una sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas-"¿Qué harán?".

-"Pues, el embarazo aún no es notable, pero aún así tendríamos que decirle a la mamá de Asuna, o por lo menos su padre, para que nos apoye"-propone Suguha.

-"Es una buena idea"-dice Kazuto.

-"Creo que sería mejor si mañana le decimos para que estemos bien descansados para darles la noticia"-propone esta vez Lizbeth.

-"Esa también es una buena idea"-elogia Sachi.

-"¡Bien!"-dice Kazuto-"Por ahora, escoltaremos a Asuna devuelta a su casa".

Con todos de acuerdo, se dirigen a la casa de Asuna.

* * *

Todos regresan a su casa y empiezan a descansar para el día de mañana.

 **Continuará.**


	15. Chapter 15

Al día siguiente, Asuna había despertado y se dirigía hacia el comedor, donde su madre la esperaba. Llega al comedor y se sienta a desayunar:

-"Asuna"-empieza hablar Kyouko, la madre de Asuna.

-"Buenos días, madre"-le responde Asuna, con suma indiferencia.

-"¿Y bien?"-pregunta la madre de Asuna-"¿Ya decidiste decir que sí al compromiso?".

-"No, madre"-niega Asuna, provocando que su madre frunciera el ceño-"Tengo que decirte algo al respecto".

-"¿Y qué es?"-le vuelve a pregunta su madre, quien trataba de evitar explotar en furia.

-"E...e...estoy e...e...embarazada"-le responde Asuna, con todo el valor que pudo reunir para confesárselo a su madre. Por otra parte, Kyouko quedó impactada ante lo que le había dicho su hija. No lo podía creer. La niña que antes le obedecía en todo, la hija que no protestaba nada en los deseos de ella había cambiado.

-"¡¿DE QUIÉN ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?!"-grita de furia su madre-"¿ACASO ES DE ESE CHICO QUE CONOCISTE EN ESE JUEGO?".

Asuna, por dentro estaba muy aterrada, sabía lo que su madre podría hacer, pero lo que no sabía era lo que iba a hacer, por lo que juntó todo el valor que pudo y finalmente lo dijo: "Sí...Es él".

Su madre irradiaba de ira al ver cómo su propia hija se rebelaba contra ella, no podía entender el por qué amaba a ese chico tanto como para dejar que la embarazara a esa edad, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran sobre ella.

-"Suficiente"-dice Kyouko, reprimiendo la ira que le generaba al pensar más y más en este hecho dicho por su hija-"Lo hablaremos más tarde, cuando reúna a la familia Kirigaya y discutamos sobre el asunto.

Asuna se alivió levemente, pero le empezó a generar aún más desconfianza hacia su madre.

La chica de cabello anaranjado salió de su casa con dirección a la escuela.

En su camino:

-"¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado mi madre?"-se pregunta Asuna, muy preocupada-"Creo que Kirito-kun y yo tendremos muchos obstáculos qué enfrentar".

De pronto aparece alguien a su lado, y era nada más ni nada menos que Kazuto, que se veía todo despreocupado, como si no pasara nada

-"Buenos...días Kirito-kun"-le saluda Asuna, algo nerviosa.

-"Buenos días Asuna"-le regresa Kazuto, mientras seguía despreocupado y le tomaba de la mano.

-"Es raro que no vengas en motocicleta a la escuela, Kirito-kun"-le dice Asuna.

-"Bueno, tenía ganas de venirme caminando, ya que era un gran día"-le dice Kazuto riendo.

Asuna le preocupaba lo tranquilo que estaba su novio.

-"¿Kirito-kun, no estás preocupado por las amenazas que puedan haber después de todo esto?"-le pregunta Asuna-"Debes saber que, a pesar de que nos apoyen Midori-san y los demás, tendremos que lidiar nosotros mismos con los problemas que vengan".

-"¿Le dijiste a tu mamá sobre...lo del bebé?"-le pregunta Kazuto, estando serio.

-"Sí"-le responde Asuna, algo preocupada-"Estaba muy furiosa. De seguro está pensando en que esto es todo un error, que debe solucionarlo de cualquier manera, sin importar el costo, aunque implique...asesinar".

-"Es cierto"-le dice Kazuto-"pero no creo que llegue a tales extremos, pero sí deberíamos cuidarnos de cualquier bomba nos lance".

-"Aunque, mi madre es la única que se lo he dicho hasta ahora"-le regresa Asuna.

-"Entonces deberíamos de poner a tu padre de nuestro lado, entre más oponentes tenga tu madre, menos poder tendrá, y la podremos derrotar"-le propone Kazuto.

-"No lo sé Kirito-kun"-le sigue insistiendo Asuna-"Cada vez veo a los problemas más difíciles".

-"Se supone que estabas lista para enfrentarte a estos problemas. Desde que lo hicimos, previmos que estos problemas se presentarían y que los enfrentaríamos, no importa qué tan difíciles fueran"-le argumenta Kazuto, pero no contaba con que Asuna se empezara a molestar.

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso? Kazuto-kun"-le pregunta un poco molesta Asuna, deteniendo a su novio a medio camino.

-"Estás tratando de huir de los problemas que se supone que debemos enfrentarlos"-le responde Kazuto, también empezando a molestarse.

Asuna se enfureció, ya no sabía qué más argumentarle, por lo que optó hacerle la ley de hielo y seguir su camino, al igual que Kazuto.

* * *

En esos momentos, la madre de Asuna se encontraba planeando las maneras de deshacerse de aquella familia. Rápidamente recordó que el patriarca Kirigaya trabajaba en su empresa, por lo que podría empezar con manipularlo de llevarse a su familia lejos del país, con tal de que ambas familias no se volvieran a mezclar. Rápidamente recurrió a sus contactos y empezó.

Citó al patriarca de la familia Kirigaya a su oficina corporativa y ambos empezaron a hablar:

-"Buenos días"-empieza Kyouko.

-"Buenos días"-le regresa el patriarca-"¿Qué se le ofrece?".

-"Como verá señor Kirigaya, su familia ha estado manchando a nuestra familia con la liberación de su hijo al embarazar a mi hija, por lo que solicito que se mude a otro país, con tal de que no los vuelva a ver".

El Patriarca estaba conmocionado con el giro de eventos. A pesar de que su esposa ya le había dicho sobre la cadena de eventos que desencadenaron Kazuto y Asuna, le molestaba que la madre tomara estas medidas.

-"Pero Kyouko-san, el que nos mudemos no cambiará nada"-empieza a argumentar el patriarca, un poco asustado-"Eso no desaparecerá el hecho de que la señorita Asuna esté embarazada de Kazuto. Lo único que queda es aceptar la relación que tienen ellos dos y seguir adelante".

-"No lo aceptaré"-le dice firmemente la madre Yuuki-"Si no acepta la solicitud que se le está dando para que salgan adelante, yo me encargaré por mí misma de arruinar a su familia de distintas maneras".

El patriarca Kirigaya empezaba a asustarse más y más ante las amenazas que le estaba lanzando Kyouko. Era tanta la presión que no podía manejarla, por lo que decidió: "Kyouko-san, deme el tiempo para poder hablarlo con mi familia".

La madre Yuuki no se confiaba mucho de ese pedido recibido del patriarca, pero aceptó el pedido y lo mandó a que siguiera trabajando hasta su hora de la salida

Con eso claro, el patriarca Kirigaya dio una despedida con una reverencia y se retiró de las oficinas hacia el lugar donde él trabajaba para seguir con su ronda y terminar el día.

* * *

Al terminar, se alista para volver a casa, pero mientras caminaba, seguía pensando en las aterradoras amenazas que recibía por parte de la madre de Asuna.

-"Esta situación está empeorando en vez de mejorar"-se dice preocupado el patriarca-"Sé que habrá problemas que ellos tendrán que lidiar, pero también dijimos que los apoyaríamos...Estamos en una encrucijada".

* * *

Al llegar a la casa Kirigaya, saluda a su esposa, A su sobrino/hijastro y a su propia hija, para luego sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones que conformaban la sala, con tal de sacar el estrés acumulado por cada amenaza que recibió de Kyouko.

-"¿Qué pasó querido?"-le pregunta Midori.

-"Kyouko en verdad está molesta"-le dice el patriarca.

-"Creo que es mi culpa"-dice Kazuto, sintiendo algo de culpa por lo sucedido-"No tuve las agallas para poder detenerlo".

-"No es tu culpa hijo"-le trata de animar Midori-"sabían que estos problemas aparecerían de esta manera. Solo hay que buscar la manera de resolverlos".

-"Cierto Onii-chan, de seguro sabremos cómo arreglar este enredo"-le sigue Suguha-"De seguro Podremos enfrentarlo".

-"Eso es lo que espero"-dice suspirando profundamente Kazuto.

* * *

En esos momentos de noche, Kyouko, que había investigado a fondo cosas del incidente SAO que le podrían ayudar a destruir esta amenaza, en especial una que le llamó mucho la atención: La presencia del gremio Playerkiller: Ataúd Risueño.

-"Buenas noches madame Yuuki"-le saluda uno de los peores player Killer de SAO, que estaba acompañado de un par de miembros más

-"Buenas noches, señoritos"-le regresa el saludo Kyouko, tan elegante y fría como siempre se comportaba.

-"¿A qué le debo la razón de su solicitud?"-le pregunta el mismo.

-"Como ustedes sabrán, tienen cuentas pendientes con aquel chico al que llaman Kuro no Kenshi (Espadachín negro), y yo estoy empezando a tenerlos, así que, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño pacto?".

-"¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?"-le pregunta el miembro líder del gremio.

-"Que lo asesinen. Le daré todo el apoyo que necesiten para llevarlo a cabo"-le responde Kyouko, mientras un aura de muerte emanaba de ella, a la vez que empieza a reír y una nube alrededor de la mansión empezaba a aparecer, la cual comenzó a lanzar rayos para simbolizar el plan macabro que se idealizaba, el comienzo de un nuevo complot. Los miembros empezaron a reír malvadamente por el inicio del complot.

 **Continuará.**


End file.
